ANOTHER PPG CINDERELLA STORY
by turtleluver18
Summary: In this story, Blossom is 'Cinderella' and she has two bffs, Bubbles and Buttercup. She is forced to live with an evil stepmother (Sedusa) and an UG-LEE stepsister (Princess). Then, the girls meet three brothers (RRBs) who are rockstars. Will love bloom or will Blossom stay Sedusa and Princess' slave forever? ORIGINAL PAIRINGS
1. INTRO

Blossom Marie Summers

Age: 17

Hair: Auburn, Hip-length

Height: 5'8"

Looks: Gorgeous rose-pink eyes, hourglass figure, flat stomach, 36C breast

Bubbles Julianna Chattiere

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde, goes to the middle of her back

Height: 5'8"

Looks: Beautiful sky-blue eyes, hourglass figure, flat stomach, 36C breast

Buttercup Kathleen Rivera

Age: 17

Hair: Jet-Black, goes just below her shoulders

Height: 5'8"

Looks: Piercing lime-green eyes, hourglass figure, flat stomach, 36C breast

Brick Adam Jojo

Age: 18

Hair: Red, goes to the middle of his back (held in low ponytail)

Height: 6'2"

Looks: Crimson eyes, muscular, has a 6-pack

Butch James Jojo

Age: 18

Hair: Black, spiked

Height: 6'2"

Looks: Forest-green eyes, muscular, has a 6-pack

Boomer Samuel Jojo

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde (don't know how to describe it…curtain fringe, maybe? Or wings?)

Height: 6'2"

Looks: Ocean-blue eyes, muscular, has a 6-pack


	2. Chapter 1

**SOOO, here's the first chapter! I really hope you like it! BTW if you haven't read my other THE DRAGON KINGDOM, I highly recommend it. I am very proud of it! R&R please, it's very much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**No One's POV**

"BLOSSOM!" A shrill yell was heard throughout Morebucks Manor. A seventeen-year-old girl rose from her small bed with a moan.

"Coming!" she shouted as she threw on a pair of spandex and a red tank top. The girl raced out of her basement room and up the stairs leading to the main floor of the huge house. She quickly placed multiple pastries and creamy coffee on an elegant china tray and padded up another set of stairs. She carefully walked down the long hall and stopped outside a set of expensive French doors. Opening them with her hip, she strolled inside the dark room and over to the king-size four-poster bed.

"Took you long enough." A voice grumbled from underneath the silk sheets. Blossom bowed her head and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry, Princess." She apologized. Princess sat up in the bed and glared at her.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. Now leave!" Princess spat. Blossom nodded and walked out of the huge room. She now made her way over to a huge mahogany door, turning the handle and entering the gigantic room. A beautiful woman with cold eyes was resting on the bed.

"What would you like for breakfast, ma'am?" Blossom asked politely. The woman nodded at her and said,

"My usual." Blossom dipped her head and trudged out of the bedroom. But before she could close the door, the woman spoke again.

"Oh and Blossom?" she poked her head through the doorway.

"Yes, Sedusa?" Sedusa glared at her with malice.

"You'll find your list of chores on the counter. Princess and I will be out today until eight and I want them finished by the time we're home." Blossom's shoulders drooped. She had thought Sedusa would give her the day off, seeing as it was Sunday, but apparently not. Sedusa smirked at her stepdaughter as the girl said meekly,

"Yes, stepmother." The door clicked shut and Blossom marched downstairs and into the kitchen, preparing Sedusa's breakfast.

**Blossom's POV**

_Let's see, two croissants, bowl of strawberries, cup of tea…done! _Blossom thought as she arranged the meal on a silver tray. _I wish they'd stop using Mom's family heirlooms._ She thought sadly. _But what can I do? I already tried persuading them otherwise and I got grounded for a week and had to clean the whole house top to bottom! _I climbed the marble stairs yet again and proceeded to give my stepmother her breakfast and collect the china tray from Princess. As I washed the dirty dishes I started to sing.

**Ready or Not (Bridgit Mendler)**

**H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo**

**I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,**  
**Who sits at the curb and waits for the world**  
**But I'm about to break out, about to break out**  
**I'm like a crook tonight**

**I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly**  
**Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey**  
**And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah**  
**I could be your kryptonite**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**  
**Light my heart up baby like a match stick**  
**Ohh ohh ohh**  
**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**  
**Here I come**  
**Where you at?**  
**The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**  
**Ready or not**  
**Here I come**  
**I like your face**  
**Do you like my song?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**  
**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**  
**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Hello my name is...**  
**Nice to meet you**  
**I think you're famous**  
**Where have I seen you?**  
**You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate**  
**Livin' like a fairytale**

**37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**  
**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**  
**Ohh ohh ohh**  
**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**  
**Here I come**  
**Where you at?**  
**The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**  
**Ready or not**  
**Here I come**  
**I like your face**  
**Do you like my song?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**  
**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**  
**Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on**

**Ready or not here I come, here I come**  
**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**  
**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**  
**Ready or not here I come, boy it's on**

**Ready or not**  
**Here I come**  
**Where you at?**  
**The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**  
**Ready or not**  
**Here I come**  
**I like your face**  
**Do you like my song?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)**  
**Ready or not (here I come, oh)**  
**Ready or not**  
**Ready or not**  
**Ready or not**  
**Ready or not**  
**Ready or not**  
**Boombada Boombada Boombada**  
**Ready or not!**

I dried the last plate and placed it carefully into its proper cabinet, feeling satisfied with my singing. That is, until my bitch of a stepsister walked in. She was wearing a tight black tank top that said PRINCESS in bold letters and a skimpy gold miniskirt with black knee-high boots. Her fire-engine red hair was in its usual puffballs and she had put on WAY too much makeup. She looked horrible. She squinted her beady black eyes at me and scoffed,

"Wow you're so pathetic. You call THAT singing? Please. A dying cat sounds better than you." That hurt. I knew I sounded better than a dying cat! I wanted to tell her off so bad, but I didn't want to Sedusa to punish me. Angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I snatched my chore list from the countertop and fled the kitchen, Princess' mean laughter following me the whole way. I slammed the basement door shut and flung myself onto the bed.

_Why does she have to be so cruel?_ I thought. _I do everything around here yet she still treats me like crap! _I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand and looked at the list. It said:

Wax the ballroom floor (yes we have a ballroom. My father was a great scientist who made a lot of money before he passed away.)

Clean the windows

Do the laundry

Clean our rooms

Mop the kitchen

Dust the office

"Well that's not TOO bad." I said to myself. I jumped as I heard the front door slam. Good. Sedusa and Princess left. Now I'm alone. I grabbed my IPhone (a gift from my two best friends) and slowly stepped back up onto the ground floor of my father's house. I plugged my phone into the stereo and pressed play. Here's 2 Us by Victoria Justice began playing throughout the house and I smiled. Music was my life. My mother taught me to sing and play all sorts of instruments. When she became ill with cancer, I would always sing to her. She said it made her feel better. I was devastated when she died. My father was too, but being the protective father he was, he remarried so I could have a mother and a sister. Little did he know that as soon as he passed, they would fire all the maids and the butler and make me do everything. If I don't do what they say, Sedusa will lock me in my room and won't feed me. Sometimes, if she's really mad, she'll hit me. I have a bruise on my arm where she threw a plate at me last week for spilling some tea on her new dress.

As I finished cleaning the windows, I glanced at the clock. 9:30 AM. I'm supposed to meet my two best friends at the mall at 2. As I put in a load of Princess' and Sedusa's laundry, my thoughts drifted to the two girls who were the only thing I lived for.

Bubbles Chattiere is the daughter of a famous French fashion designer, and a lifesaver when it came to clothes. She has a knack for finding the coolest clothes in record time. Her mom adores me because I help out sometimes in her studio and on occasion has asked me to model for her. It's nothing broadcasted, though, because Sedusa would have my ass if she saw I was modeling Bianca Chattiere's latest styles. Bianca even lets me have a lot of her clothes, since Sedusa won't give me money for new ones. I have a whole wardrobe of the newest fashions over at Bubbles' house. I sneak out a lot, so I'm usually at her house, or Buttercup's. Ah, Buttercup Rivera. Where to begin? Her parents own a dance studio/gym that's located in the mall, so we hang out a lot in the unused studio in the back. She taught me how to dance, though I already knew some ballet and tap from my mother. BC also taught Bubs and I some judo, in case we ever need to defend ourselves (with all the guys that follow us, it was a good idea). Her parents love me as well, because I helped them fix the gym when it was basically demolished by some pro-wrestlers with a grudge, and I tutored Buttercup in English so she wouldn't fail. They gave me free reign of the gym and dance studio whenever I want, and they even paid me for tutoring! (Even though I did it originally for free)

My thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of the dryer, letting me know the clothes were finished. I folded them and put them in their owner's closets, then straightened up the two sloppy rooms. I grabbed the mop from the storage closet and mopped the kitchen, gliding on the wet tiles. But, I tripped and ended up on the floor, laughing my head off. I got up and dusted myself off, returning the mop to the closet and grabbing the duster before closing the door. I was singing along to Rihanna's Shut Up and Drive and dancing in the office, dusting everything, when the phone rang unexpectedly. I yelped in surprise and dropped the duster. I quickly pushed pause on the song and snatched the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, speaking into the phone. I heard someone clear their throat on the other end then ask,

"Yes, is this Miss Sedusa?" I quickly grabbed a pen and notepad from the desk and said,

"No I'm afraid Miss Sedusa isn't available at the moment. May I take a message?" I heard rustling through the speaker and the mystery person said,

"No that's alright. Will she be in later?" I raised my brow. They sure were persistent.

"Yes." I replied. "Sedusa will be home around eight o'clock."

"I'll call back then." They said.

"Alright, have a nice day!" I said, pressing the end button, silencing the phone.

_That was a little weird_. I thought to myself. I looked at the clock again. It read 1:15 PM.

"Crap, I gotta go!" I shouted. I grabbed my phone and keys, slipped my feet into my worn Pumas, and dashed out the door, still in the tank top and spandex. I made it to the mall with five minutes to spare. BC and Bubbles were waiting outside the door for me. They smiled when they saw me, and I walked over to them.

"Hey, Bloss!" they both said as they pulled me into a group hug. I laughed.

"Hey, girls!" I greeted them. Bubbles looked me up and down, shaking her head.

"Blossom, _what_ exactly are you _wearing_?" She asked, her eyes widening. I glanced down at myself.

"What? I just threw on a shirt and some spandex. Sedusa had me working my ass off all morning." I shrugged. Bubbles nodded sympathetically and BC put a hand on my shoulder.

"How're you doing?" I shrugged again, looking at my feet. They took that as a 'not good' and immediately looped their arms through mine. We walked inside, and I immediately felt out of place.

_What if Princess was right?_ I asked myself. _What if I'm really NOT all that?_ Buttercup probably saw the look on my face because she growled.

"What did that bitch say to you this time?" I fought back tears.

"S-she said that my singing voice was awful and a dying cat sounded better." I mumbled. Bubs gasped and BC's eyes darkened. They both knew about my parents and how music was one of the only things I had left. That was something we shared. We all loved music.

"When I get my hands on her..." Buttercup trailed off. I gazed miserably at the floor. Bubbles nudged my shoulder. I looked up and met her eyes.

"Come on, girls. I know just what we need." She giggled. I smiled and BC groaned playfully. We both knew what she was going to say. "SHOPPING SPREE!" Bubs squealed. She dragged us inside her mother's top-of-the-line boutique. Her mother was sitting behind the jewelry counter, sketching what looked like a ball gown.

"Hey Mom!" Bubbles said. Bianca looked up and when her eyes landed on me she shot out of her chair and enveloped me in a hug.

"Ah, mi cheri! I have not seen you in ages!" she cooed, stroking my hair. She pulled back and rested her hands on my shoulders. She frowned at what I was wearing.

"Your stepmother has been making you work hard again, yes?" she asked. I nodded and looked down at my feet again. She put a hand under my chin, raising my face so we were eye-to-eye.

"Do not worry, belle, we will have you looking fabuleux in no time!" she smiled radiantly, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"That's our girl!" Buttercup said proudly, rubbing my back. Bubbles and I giggled and the four of us went to the studio in the back that held Bianca's most recent clothes. Her studio was a big spacious room with an elegant desk in the corner and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a curtained area in the corner for changing, racks and racks of gorgeous clothes and countless shelves of shoes. Against one wall was a huge vanity with a stool in front of it. Next to the vanity was an armoire filled with every kind of makeup imaginable. I've been in here so many times, but each time I walk in it still takes my breath away. Bianca took a seat in front of her desk, turning around so she faced us, her eyes sparkling. BC gently pushed me onto the stool, where I waited for Bubbles to pick my outfit. She stood stock-still for a minute, staring at me. Then, she snapped out of her daze and rushed around the room, snatching clothes off of racks at lightning speed. When she was done, she handed me a small pile of clothes. I walked over to the changing area and closed the heavy curtain behind me. I slipped out of my red tank top and spandex, and shook off my sneakers. I wriggled into the outfit Bubs chose for me and strutted out from behind the curtain. Bianca beamed at me, Bubbles clapped her hands together and squealed, and BC whistled.

"Whoa, Blossy, you look AMAZING!" she shouted the last part and tackled me in a hug. I blushed and hugged her back. Bubbles scoffed playfully.

"Of course she looks amazing, I picked out her outfit, didn't I?" I laughed. I had the best friends. Bubs clapped her hands twice.

"Now, for makeup and hair." I plopped down on the stool once more and let Bubbles work her magic. She decided to only give me minimal makeup, just some black eyeliner and some strawberry lip gloss. When she finished, I stood up and turned around, a huge grin on my face. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with roses bedazzled on the ankles, a white tank top with a red rose on it, and nude ballet flats. I had on gold earrings in the shape of rosebuds, and a chunky gold bracelet. My auburn hair had been fishtail braided, leaving my bangs to frame my heart-shaped face. Bianca ran over and squeezed me mercilessly.

"Oh, mi cheri, you look simply _breathtaking_!" she gushed. I blushed furiously. No one has said anything that nice to me. "No matter what your family says to you, belle, you are your own person, and a _gorgeous_ one at that!" My eyes started to tear. That's exactly what my mom used to tell me. The girls saw and joined the hug. After a moment we separated and Bubbles nodded towards the door. Buttercup winked and linked our arms.  
"Hey Mom, we are going to have a girls' day today." Bubbles said, linking her left arm and my right. Bianca smiled at us and disappeared behind a rack of clothes for a second. She came back with a small wallet/phone case. It was the same pink as my eyes and had a red rose on the back outlined in gold. She took my IPhone and slipped it into the sleeve and handed it to me. I took it from her with a confused yet grateful look on my face.

"Thank you." I said quietly, smiling at her. She nodded at the case,

"Open the wallet part." Bianca said softly. I obeyed and my eyes widened at the sight before me. There was at least three hundred dollars in here! Maybe more! My head snapped up.

"Oh my gosh, this is WAY too much!" I protested. She gently closed my fingers over the case, shaking her head.

"You help out so much in the boutique and with modeling, it is the least I can do. Besides, you need to be spoiled, cheri. You have lived a painful life." I stared at her, dumbfounded. BC and Bubs laughed at my face and whisked me out of the door. Bianca waved at us, smiling.

"Have fun, girls!" she said in farewell. After about a minute of silence, I finally found my voice.

"Did you guys know about this?" I asked skeptically. Buttercup grinned mischievously.

"May-be." She said in a sing-song voice. I pretended to be angry, but they were trying to make me laugh, and it worked. We spent the next couple of hours hanging out and being teenage girls. We got manicures and pedicures (we had to drag Buttercup into the salon), went shopping, got our bellybuttons pierced (we convinced Bianca and BC's parents were cool with it), and ate lunch at this cute little café by Buttercup's parents' gym. After dropping our bags off at Bianca's boutique, we were just walking around, talking and laughing and snapping funny pictures.

"This has been the best day ever, you guys. I don't know how to thank you." I said to them. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't have to thank us, Blossy." Bubbles said, giggling.

"Yeah, you deserve this." BC said sincerely. "After all, you have to live with that slutty bitch of a sister." I nodded, and grinned at a sudden thought.

"What do you think Princess would say if she saw me now?" We looked at each other and busted out laughing. I wiped a tear away.

"Oh my god, the look on her face would be priceless." I said. Bubbles nodded in agreement. Buttercup was still laughing.

"And think of her little minions, Stacy and Jenny." We started laughing again. Bubbles was leaning on me for support, Buttercup was practically on the floor, and I was clutching my stomach. BC shook her head.

"Those three are pathetic." I chuckled. We were now at the fountain by the back of the mall, right in between Bubbles' mom's store and Buttercup's parents' gym. We stopped and sat down on a nearby bench, enjoying each other's company. It was great to be here relaxing with my two greatest friends. We understood each other perfectly, and they were protective of me and cared about me, something that hasn't happened since my father died. With them, I felt so happy and care-free. I was over the moon.

**Over The Moon (Cher Lloyd)**

Blossom:** I'm over the moon  
Doing my thing, doing my thing  
I'm over the moon,  
Just doing my thing, and I won't come down**

The girls quickly caught on, and started to sing with me. Soon we were rocking out, singing and dancing, right in the middle of the mall, but we could care less. All we cared about was having fun.

Buttercup: **I'm over the moon, no silver spoon in my milky way  
When Simon told me I was trouble, all I said is okay  
Now l-l-let me turn my swag on and step up to the plate  
Then I'll put London in my pocket, up-up-up and away**

Bubbles: **I've been chilling on a star, with my five star view  
I wanna get so far, that I see you boo  
Reaching into the jar for a dream come true  
Skipping the sky-y**

All: **I'm over the moon  
Doing my thing, doing my thing  
I'm over the moon,  
Doing my thing, doing my thing  
And I can't, get enough  
Life is feeling so good, cause I keep moving up  
I'm over the moon,  
Doing my thing, and I won't come down**

Blossom: **I'm over the moon, so watch your head cause I'm throwing rocks  
It feels like Red Bull gave me wings and I can't be stopped  
You see I rhyme like a beast, but I sing like a flower  
I'm feeling tall, so tall like the Eiffel Tower**

Bubbles: **I've been chilling on a star, with my five star view  
I wanna get so far, that I see you boo  
Reaching into the jar for a dream come true  
Skipping the sky-y**

All: **I'm over the moon  
Doing my thing, doing my thing  
I'm over the moon,  
Doing my thing, doing my thing  
And I can't, get enough  
Life is feeling so good, cause I keep moving up  
I'm over the moon,  
Doing my thing, and I won't come down**

Buttercup: **Floating in space  
I love this place, ET says hey (hey-ey-ey)  
My mind's so clear  
This atmosphere, I got no fear**

Bubbles: **I've been chilling on a star with my five star view,  
Reaching into the jar for my dream come true  
I'm over the moon  
Doing my thing, doing my thing**

Blossom: **And I can't, get enough  
Life is feeling so good, cause I keep moving up  
I'm over the moon,  
Doing my thing, and I won't come down**

Blossom/Bubbles: **Keep moving up (and I won't come down)  
I'm over, I'm over (and I won't come down)**

Buttercup: **I'm over the moon! Haha!**

We ended strong and everyone started clapping and cheering. I blushed, unused to the attention, but loving it nonetheless. Bubbles waved and smiled, and BC smirked and crossed her arms. But, her smirk quickly turned into a scowl. I gave her a questioning look, and she gestured towards the fountain. I looked over and saw, to my horror, Princess and her minions. Princess was shaking with rage, her face flushed. My eyes widened as she stalked over to us. Buttercup and Bubbles immediately moved to stand on either side of me. They glared at my stepsister.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Princess hissed, narrowing her eyes at me. I felt my face pale. I am so dead…

"She's allowed to have a life outside of being _forced to be your slave_!" Bubbles spat, venom dripping in her voice. Everyone gasped. I knew a lot of people here, and I was well-liked. Princess' eyes widened at the revelation. That's when her eyes landed on our clothes. We looked fantastic, and we knew it. Buttercup crossed her arms and smirked. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a skin-tight green crop top that stopped an inch below her boobs and said BAD ASS on it in black letters (showing off her green belly piercing), and green high-top converse. Bubbles was wearing a light blue miniskirt, a white tank top that stopped above her bellybutton (and showed her light blue belly piercing), an electric blue jacket that stopped at her boobs, and brown gladiator sandals. Princess saw my outfit (you couldn't see my pink piercing) and started to breathe heavily. By now a crowd had formed and everyone was watching to see what would happen.

"_Is that a Chattiere original?"_ she asked dangerously. I gulped.

"Um, yes?" I said, unsure about her reaction. She flushed angrily, her face turning an ugly purple color.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" she shrieked. Bubbles stepped up, partially covering me from Princess' wrath. Bubbles gets really mad if you insult her friends, and she can't stand Princess (who can?).

"For your information, my mother is Bianca Chattiere." She said haughtily. Princess gasped in shock. Bubbles narrowed her eyes at her. She recovered quickly and said,

"Well how about instead of dressing up that fat ugly whore you use me as a model instead." She purred, striking a pose. My eyes pooled with tears at her words. Buttercup growled.

"Who you calling a fat ugly whore, bitch?!" she shouted at Princess, who sneered at her.

"Well obviously that _thing_ that doesn't have any class or else she would be standing up for herself." She pointed at me. Bubbles gasped and BC got right in Princess' face.

"Listen up, bitch, that _thing_ over there is one of my best friends and she has WAY more class than you'll ever have!" Princess scoffed.

"And how could she have more class than me?" Bubbles practically exploded, she was so mad.

"Because she's a good person and doesn't bully people and she's not a spoiled brat and doesn't dress slutty like you!" Bubs snarled. Princess pushed past my two best friends and walked right up to me. I took a step back, my eyes wide with fear. _What's she going to do to_ _me?_ I thought. She narrowed her eyes and poked my chest.

"Well, well, looks like the little misfit found some _friends_, hmmm?" she said. I stood there, frozen. I didn't want to get in a fight with her, because Sedusa would lock me in my room and starve me for a month. Princess smiled evilly and slapped me across the cheek. Hard. I yelped in pain as I hit the floor, clutching the side of my face. Buttercup screamed,

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T, BITCH!" Princess whipped around, and BC lunged at her. She tackled Princess to the ground, and they started fighting each other…well, mostly Buttercup beating the shit out of Princess. Bubbles ran to my side and helped me up.

"Let's get out of here." She said gently, I was still in shock from the slap. I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice.  
"Buttercup, leave her!" Bubbles shouted. "She's not worth it!" BC reluctantly got up, glaring daggers at Princess, who was lying on the ground with a bloody nose.

"This isn't over." BC hissed. Princess' eyes widened fearfully. She calmly joined Bubbles and I, her eyes softening when she saw my tear-stained cheeks.

"Come on." Bubbles said, as the people started to disperse. I actually saw a couple people glare and sneer at Princess, who shrank away from the hostile attitudes. I would've laughed if my face didn't hurt so much. I can't believe she did that! And in front of everyone I know! Buttercup wrapped her arm around my shoulders comfortingly, guiding me through the crowd. A lot of people gave me sympathetic looks; some even said 'Get better soon' or 'Way to go, Buttercup' as they walked by. We weren't paying much attention though as we made our way to Buttercup's family gym. Bubbles was in front of us, plowing through all the people and making an easier path for me to follow. We finally reached the gym. Buttercup's mom, Janine, greeted us as we walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw my cheek. It was red and inflamed and bleeding. Buttercup gave her an I'll-explain-later look and she nodded. Bubbles wrapped her hand around mine as she resumed her spot next to me. She squeezed it gently and I smiled weakly. We climbed up the stairs leading to the second floor. My eyes were blurry from crying and I tripped on the last step. Buttercup caught me, and steered me toward the back room. We had to walk straight past the weight lifting section to get to the private area, and there were three guys working out that looked like they were our age. They stopped what they were doing when we trudged by, staring at us. We ignored them. We've all had really bad experiences with boyfriends, getting our hearts broken and being backstabbed, so we swore off dating. It's another thing that brought us closer together. Janine reached the door first and opened it, ushering us inside. She looked at me, concern etched on her face.

"_What happened?_" she demanded. BC and Bubs looked at each other, silently agreeing that Bubbles would explain the situation and BC would stay with me. Bubbles turned to Janine.

"Can we go in a different room? I don't wanna repeat what happened in front of Blossom." She said lowly. Janine glanced at me, assessing my condition, nodded yes, and the two of them walked out, probably headed for the employee lounge downstairs. I leaned into Buttercup and cried my heart out. She snaked her arms around me and held me. She didn't say anything, just sat there and let me cry. When I had finally calmed down, she turned me so I was facing her. She stroked my hair, fixing my bangs and sweeping stray hairs behind my ears. Buttercup stood up and walked over to the closet, retrieving a First-Aid kit. She sat down next to me and wiped my tears away, taking off my makeup in the process. She tried applying some healing balm, but failed miserably. I giggled at her attempt and turned to face the floor-to-ceiling mirrors on the wall (we were in a dance studio). I gingerly wiped the blood off my cheek, revealing an ugly cut about two inches long that spread across my cheek. I dabbed on the antiseptic, inhaling sharply when it touched the open wound. I then took two butterfly bandages (used kinda like stitches-across the cut) and stuck them over the deep scratch. When I was done I returned the kit to the closet and sat down cross legged, leaning against the mirrors. I patted the spot next to me and Buttercup smiled and walked over to me. She slid down to the floor and we hugged. She took out her IPhone and turned on the camera.

"Smile!" she said teasingly, poking me in the stomach. I giggled and grinned at the camera.

"Is that the best you got?" she challenged. I made a face at her, making her laugh. She poked my stomach again, making me laugh, too.

"Hey watch it! My stomach's still a bit sore from the piercing!" I said, swatting her hand away. Buttercup put on an innocent face.

"Oops, I had no idea!" she said in a high-pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. I playfully punched her shoulder. A huge smile formed on her face.

"There's my girl!" she said, squeezing my shoulders. I stuck my tongue out at her. She chuckled and snapped another picture before I could protest.

"BC! I look horrible! Delete that right now!" I scolded her. She smirked.

"How about…no." I growled at her and lunged for the phone. She leaned away and held it out of my reach, still smirking. I pouted and made another grab for the device. I was unsuccessful.

"Buttercup!" I said exasperatedly. All of a sudden, the door swung open, causing both of us to jump. We relaxed when we saw it was only Bubbles.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. We smiled at her. "How're you doing?" she asked me. BC scoffed.

"She's fine." Bubbles glared at her, making me laugh. Hearing my laugh calmed her down and she sat down on the other side of me, our shoulders touching. We sat there in silence for a second until Bubbles piped up,

"You know what would make you feel better?" I looked at her questioningly. Buttercup raised a brow.

"Well speak, dammit!" Buttercup said. I snickered.

"SINGING! Alright ladies, take off your shoes!" she commanded. BC and I looked at each other, smirking. We did as we were told and kicked off our shoes, flinging them to the side of the room. We got into position, me in the middle with Bubs on one side and BC on the other.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded, smiling at me.

**Circus (Britney Spears)**

Bubbles: **There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)**

Blossom: **I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show**

Buttercup: **I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**

We sing this song a lot because it totally describes us. We were having a great time, dancing and singing with each other, completely oblivious to our surroundings.

All: **All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**

Buttercup: **There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware**

Blossom: **I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a fire cracker;  
I make it hot **

**When I put on a show.**

Bubbles: **I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**

All: **All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**

Buttercup/Bubbles: **Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
I'm running this.  
Yeah, like what..?**

All: **All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**

We stopped singing and dancing, smiling at each other. I have the coolest friends in the world…

"That was great you guys." I said earnestly. Buttercup crossed her arms and scoffed,

"Puh-lease, that was fucking AMAZING!" Bubbles laughed and plopped down on the floor. She motioned to the space in front of her.

"Sit down, Blossy; I gotta redo your hair." I playfully rolled my eyes, but sat down anyway. Bubbles began to fix my hair, so Buttercup sat down in front of me and we started playing an old favorite hand game of mine: concentration. I was much better at it than BC; she kept getting the hand motions confused. I laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Then we started playing thumb war. She kept beating me but I didn't mind. We were in the middle of an especially intense game when Bubbles spoke up.

"Done!" she exclaimed. I jumped and lost my focus, resulting in my thumb being squished by Buttercup's.

"HAHA!" she laughed. "I WIN!" I made a face.

"You only won cuz Bubs distracted me!" I whined.

"Doesn't matter now, do it, Red?" she said cockily. "I still won." I growled and lunged at her, taking her by surprise and tackling her to the floor. We were rolling around on the floor, play wrestling, until Bubbles wrenched us apart.

"Quit it, you guys, we don't need Blossy's cut opening up again!" she said sternly. I shrugged but BC pouted.

"Aw, you're no fun Bubs." Bubbles mock glared at her and smacked her upside the head.

"HEY!" Buttercup said indignantly.

"What?" Bubbles asked innocently. I chuckled at their banter. I slowly stood up and made my way to the center of the room. And I started to sing.

**Wings (Little Mix)**

Blossom: **Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by**

I began to dance, spinning and dipping along with the music. I closed my eyes and just sang, letting the music flow through me. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that Bubbles and BC had joined me. They were grinning like crazy, following my lead and having fun.

Bubbles: **My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

Buttercup: **Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

Blossom: **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

All: **Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

Bubbles: **Hey, hey, woo!**

Blossom: **I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no**

Buttercup: **Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah**

Bubbles: **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

All: **Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

Buttercup: **I don't need no one saying**

Blossom/Bubbles: **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Buttercup: **I don't hear no one saying**

Blossom/Bubbles: **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

Bubbles: **You better keep on walkin'**

**I don't wanna hear your talkin'**

Blossom/Buttercup: **Boy'd**

Bubbles: **You better keep on walkin'**

**I don't wanna hear your talkin'**

Blossom/Buttercup: **Boy'd**

Blossom: **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings**

All: **Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly  
****And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

The song was over and Bubbles squealed and pulled BC and I into a victory hug.

"That was AWSEOME!" she said happily. "Princess doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about, girl you can SING!" Buttercup laughed at my red face. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Crap." I said nervously. "I hope it's not Sedusa." Bubbles and Buttercup glanced at me worriedly. I picked up the phone and hesitantly pressed the green button.

"Ah cheri, I was hoping to reach you!" Bubbles' mother said to me. I smiled and put her on speaker.

"Hi Bianca." I said. Bubbles giggled and BC relaxed.

"How are you, dear? Janine told me what happened." I sighed. If she knew, then so did Sedusa. No doubt Princess went running to mommy after she had her ass handed to her.

"I'm okay. She slapped me pretty hard and my cheek is cut, but I bandaged it up." I replied.

"Oh, belle, I am so sorry this happened. You simply _must_ stay over tonight. I do not want you in that house with those horrid women." Bubbles squealed again.

"Oh Mom, _can_ she?! It would be SO much fun! I just redid my room, you're going to love it!" Bianca laughed on the other end.

"Yes, mon amour, Blossom and Buttercup will spend the night tonight. I insist." BC grinned.

"Cool. I'll go ask Mom. Back in a sec." she strolled out of the room.

"I-I don't know, Bianca, what would Sedusa say?" I said nervously. Bianca laughed.

"You leave Sedusa to me. I have handled her before." I bit my lip. She _had_ helped me out of bad situations a couple times. Bubbles growled,

"Oh I wish we could get back at Princess for hitting you." Suddenly, I had an idea. I smiled devilishly. Bubs raised a brow at me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her. Bubbles smirked, an evil glint in her sky-blue eyes.

"We go to that thrift store down the street, buy a butt-ugly dress, modify it somewhat, slap on my mom's label, and give it to Princess to get in Sedusa's 'good graces'?" she asked. I nodded in affirmation, making her squeal and tackle me with a hug.

"THIS IS WHY WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!" Bianca and I laughed.

"What do you think, Mom?" Bubbles said into the phone. "Can we?" Bianca chuckled.

"Let's do it!" she told us. Bubs and I hugged each other, jumping up and down.

"This is gonna be _great_!" I said enthusiastically.

"When you have found a suitable dress, bring it to the boutique so we can make it a _Chattiere original_." Bianca told us. Just then, BC walked in.

"Yo, my mom's cool with me spending the night." We smiled at each other.

"Yay!" Bubbles said. "You can just borrow some of my clothes." BC nodded and Bubs turned to me.

"And of course, you've got the closet at my house." I giggled. We said goodbye to Bianca and filled Buttercup in on the plan. She busted out laughing.

"Holy shit, this is gonna be HILARIOUS! I can't wait to see her face when she finds out it's not real!" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Alright ladies. Time to put Operation Revenge-On-My-Bitchy-Stepsister to work!" I said. Bubbles laughed. The three of us walked out of the dance studio, arm in arm. As we passed Bianca's boutique, Bubbles froze. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Bubs, what's wrong?" I said. She dragged us into the boutique and behind a rack of dresses.

"Girls, we're being _followed_!" she hissed. My eyes widened, while Buttercup's narrowed.

"Who is it? Princess?" BC growled. Bubbles shook her head.

"It's the Roberts brothers!" She said. I gasped.

"You mean the guys who are always trying to date us?!" I rage whispered. She nodded. Suddenly Bubbles started scrutinizing our clothes.

"What's up, blue?" BC asked.

"We need to look _fabulous_." She said with a determined look on her face. Buttercup and I glanced at each other.

"Um, what?" I said, confused. She giggled.

"They need to get a clue. Especially Darian." BC nodded. The Roberts brothers were these three morons who were always trying to get us to be their girlfriends. They think they're so hot, but they're a bunch of idiots. Damian is after Bubbles, Darrik is head over heels for Buttercup, and Darian is obsessed with me. Lately, he's been stalking me. It's really creepy.

"So what do we do?" I asked. Bubbles grinned.

"WARDROBE CHANGE!" she whisper yelled. Buttercup and I groaned playfully. _Here we go…_I thought to myself as Bubbles dragged us to her mom's studio. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, we were finally finished with the wardrobe change. I had to admit, we did look pretty damn good. Buttercup was lucky; she only had to slightly modify her outfit. She was wearing her previous outfit, with a mini leather jacket on, and back pumps. We don't like wearing a lot of makeup, so she only had on black eyeliner and some red lip gloss. I was wearing white skinny jeans with a red tank top that stopped right above my bellybutton, showing off my pink belly piercing. I also had on black pumps. My hair was still braided, and I had on the same makeup. I was wearing gold hoops and a chunky gold bracelet, and I had on a mini leather jacket just like BC. Bubbles had on a white beaded skirt that went to her mid-thigh, a bright blue tank top on that stopped in the middle of her stomach, exposing her blue piercing. She had accessorized with silver heart-shaped earrings and a silver ankle bracelet. She was also wearing the same makeup and jacket as Buttercup and I, and she curled her hair, letting it flow down to the middle of her back. She was wearing Black pumps as well.

"Can we go now?" I said impatiently. I wanted to get back at Princess so bad! Bubbles giggled and took one final look at our outfits. She nodded her head and we were off. BC's stomach growled on the way down the street, causing Bubs and I to burst out laughing.

"Hey, after we're done getting the dress, let's stop at yogurtology. It's right next door and I'm starving." She said. I smirked.

"No, really? I had no idea." I said sarcastically. Buttercup rolled her eyes and shoved me. But before I could retaliate, Bubbles spoke up.

"Code orange, five o'clock." She said lowly. 'Code orange' meant 'unwanted boy alert'. I stealthily glanced behind us, and sure enough, there were the Roberts brothers, following us. I groaned. We made it to the thrift store and instantly headed over to the dress section. I started going through the dresses, looking for the ugliest dress I could find. Bubbles wasn't having much luck, and neither was BC. After about five minutes, I struck gold.

"Oh my god, girls, check this one out!" I said disgustedly. I held up a dress that made me want to hurl. Buttercup started laughing, and Bubbles' eyes widened in horror.

"Imagine. HAHAHA! Princess. HAHAHA! In that! HAHAHA!" she said in between giggles. It was pretty funny. The dress was a burnt orange color, strapless, and had a ginormous maroon bow on the waist line. It was formfitting and about knee-length. It was absolutely awful.

"That's perfect!" Bubbles squealed, snatching the dress and taking a closer look.

"Your mom's gonna love it!" I said, stifling a laugh.

"I sure hope you aren't thinking of buying that. You're too pretty." A deep masculine voice said from behind us. We whipped around, coming face-to-face with the three guys we had seen in Buttercup's gym. They were all tall, maybe 6'2", and muscular. The one on the left was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, with white Air Jordans. He had blonde hair and his ocean blue eyes were glued to Bubbles. The guy in the middle was watching me, his red eyes never leaving my face. He was wearing a red baseball cap backwards and had long red hair, maybe to the middle of his back, held back in a low ponytail. He was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and high tops. The boy next to him had spiky black hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt, jeans, and converse. He was watching BC with interest. Thinking fast on my feet, I said,

"Thanks, but it's not for us. It's for…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to call Princess, she certainly wasn't my friend. Thankfully Bubbles came to my rescue.

"It's for a friend of ours." She said. Buttercup snickered. The guy in the red eyed us curiously.

"Sure hate to be them right now." He said. Buttercup crossed her arms.

"So, who are you and what do you want?" Bubbles elbowed her for being rude, but her gaze didn't waver. They seemed surprised at her question. The guy in green spoke up.

"You mean you don't know who we are?" he said incredulously.

"I'm sorry, should we?" Bubbles said politely. Their eyebrows rose, and the guy in red said to us,

"Well, I'm Brick and these are my brothers Boomer and Butch." He said, gesturing to blonde and then the green guy. "Ring any bells?" We shook our heads no. Suddenly, someone rounded the corner, and upon seeing us, rushed over. It was Darian. My eyes widened as I looked at BC and Bubbles. Bubs bit her lip nervously and Buttercup swore under her breath.

"Look, it was cool meeting you and all that crap, but we have to go. Like, now." She said. She grabbed my hand and we ran to the checkout and paid for the dress. We then sprinted out of the store, Bubbles hot on our tail.

"Oh my gosh, we can't let them find us!" Bubbles hissed. I nodded. I didn't want Darian anywhere near me. He is known to abuse his girlfriends, and is really mean to them. I get enough of that from my stepfamily; I don't need an abusive boyfriend as well. Buttercup and Bubbles must have seen the look on my face, cuz they slipped their arms through mine and walked on either side of me, keeping a lookout.

"Don't worry, Red, they're not getting anywhere close to you." Buttercup said threateningly.

"Th-thanks, you guys." I said quietly.

"No worries Blossy." Bubbles said. She held up the bag with the dress in it. "Let's go give this to Mom." She giggled. I smiled and said,

"Let's do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What just happened?" Boomer asked. Brick looked at his brothers.

"I think we just got blown off by a couple of girls." Brick said to them. Butch was fuming.

"Who does that chick think she is?!We're the RowdyRuff Boys, for fuck's sake!" he growled.

"They looked pretty shaken up. Wonder why?" Boomer said. Brick felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, coming face-to-face with some guy. He looked pissed. Brick raised his eyebrows at the dude.

"And you are…?" he said.

"Darian. Why were you talking to Blossom?" he replied. Brick figured this is the guy that made the girls run off. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who's Blossom?" he said curiously. Darian snorted.

"The babe you were just talking to." Brick scowled. He didn't like the way Darian talked about this 'Blossom'.

"In case you didn't notice, there were three girls we were just talking to." Boomer said. Darian rolled his eyes.

"She has long red hair and bubblegum pink eyes." He elaborated. Brick nodded, thinking. So the girl in red was Blossom. She seemed really nice. _And hot…Whoa there Brick. You don't even know her._ He thought.

"Who were the other girls with her?" Butch questioned. Darian's eyes narrowed.

"Did one have black hair and lime green eyes?" he asked. Butch nodded in confirmation.

"That's Buttercup Rivera." Darian explained. "Her parents own the gym in the mall." Brick and his brothers glanced at each other. Those were the girls they had seen walk past them in the gym, when Blossom's cheek was covered in blood. Darian continued.

"Yeah, she's a tough bitch." Butch tensed and glared at Darian, who didn't notice.

"And the other one?" Brick prodded. "She had light blue eyes and blonde hair." Darian smirked victoriously and whipped out his phone. While he was dialing a phone number, he answered Brick's question.

"That's Bubbles Chattiere. She's the daughter of Bianca Chattiere, the fashion designer. She's a real cutie." This time Boomer tensed, his hands balled into fists. Darian pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yo Darrik, it's me…yeah, they're headed your way…no, I scared them off…shut up, man. By the end of today, Blossom is gonna be mine." Brick clenched his hands, sharing a look with his brothers. They didn't like where this was going. "No, wait till I get there. Then on their way out, we'll grab them…no, of course not, moron! No mercy! They've ignored us too long!" Darian grinned evilly and hung up the phone, walking out of the store without a backwards glance. Boomer turned to his older brother.

"Well?" he said. Brick nodded at him.

"Let's go." And with those words the trio followed Darian into Townsville Mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom! We're back!" Bubbles shouted when we entered the store. Bianca popped out from behind a rack of pants. She strolled over to us put her arm around me.

"Ah, mon amour, did you find a dress?" she asked us. We nodded and she smiled. "Well then, come to my studio and we will make it a _Chattiere original_." She said. Bubs, BC, and I laughed and followed Bianca back to the private room. She held her hand out for the dress, and I gave it to her. She wrinkled her nose and screwed up her eyes, making us laugh.

"This is definitely not something I would put on one of my models." She declared. While she was gluing on the label, we had a little huddle.

"Okay, here's the plan." Bubbles said. "I talked it over with Mom and she said that after we're done here we're gonna go over to your house, Blossy. You're gonna go in, do whatever for like twenty minutes, and then Mom is going to ring the doorbell. When she does, open the side door in the kitchen; BC, you and I are gonna sneak in and go to Blossy's room. While Mom is giving Sedusa the dress and arranging your stay, we're gonna help you pack. Then, when we're done, we'll sneak out the kitchen door again and put your stuff in the car. You'll come out with Mom and then we'll drive over to my house." She explained. "Got it?" Buttercup and I nodded.

"Finished!" Bianca sang. We giggled.

"Perfect timing, Bianca." Buttercup said. She smiled at us.

"Come on, mi cheri, it's time for Operation Sleepover!" she said to me. We laughed and exited the boutique, closing up for the night. On our way out, though, I couldn't help but feel like we're being followed.

"Do you guys feel like we're being watched?" I said lowly, so only BC and Bubs could hear me. BC scowled and gave a curt nod, and Bubbles pursed her lips. Bubbles went up and whispered something to her mom, who nodded and started walking faster. Bubbles gestured towards Bianca with her head.

"Mom's going to go pull up the car." She explained. I nodded and Buttercup looped her am through mine and we walked faster. When we caught up to her, Bubbles looped her arm through my free one, tugging us along. We strode towards the doors, forty feet….thirty…twenty…ten…

"Where do you think you're going?" someone said from behind us. I stiffened. That sounded like…

"What are you doing here, _Darian_?" Buttercup spat. He shrugged.

"It's a free country, isn't it? Besides, I just wanted to see Blossom." My face paled and Bubbles growled.

"Blossy isn't interested in you and she never will be!" she snarled, shooting him a death glare. If looks could kill…

"But she doesn't really have a choice, does she?" Darian said, smirking.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stammered. He stepped closer.

"If you don't agree then I'll make your life a living hell…" he trailed off. Suddenly, he grabbed my right arm and twisted it behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, about to dislocate it. I screamed in pain, tears rolling down my face. Princess had popped my wrist out of its socket a month ago and it was still sensitive. Buttercup lost it. She lunged at Darian.

"Ah, ah, ah, Butterbitch." He said. "Attack me and little Blossom gets a broken arm." Bubbles eyes widened and she clutched BC's shoulder, holding her back.

"Let me go, Bubbles! This asshole needs to be taught a lesson!" she yelled, struggling. Darian's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not the one who needs to be taught a lesson." He said, twisting my arm even more. I bit my lip to keep from screaming again.

"Dude, I suggest you back the fuck up before I have to seriously mess up your face." A masculine voice said. Brick, Butch, and Boomer stepped out from the shadows.

"Stay out of this, man; this isn't any of your concern." Darian snarled, gripping my wrist tighter. Brick glared at him, and his brothers moved to block Darian from running off.

"When you hurt an innocent person it automatically becomes my concern." He retorted. His crimson eyes flashed, and Darian gulped. He let go of my arm and ran off, swearing. I gasped and clutched my arm, falling to my knees.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shrieked. She and Buttercup ran over to me, helping me up.

"Are you okay?" Buttercup asked, concern in her voice. I nodded shakily and turned to Brick.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. He smiled at me, and my stomach fluttered.

"No problem." He replied. "You sure you're okay, though?" I nodded, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." I said. My eyes widened when I realized what I had said and my hand flew up to my mouth.

"What do you mean, 'you're used to it'?" Boomer asked. I sighed in defeat, and my shoulders drooped. Buttercup rubbed my back comfortingly. I got an idea and whispered it to Bubbles. She nodded and walked up to Brick and his brothers.

"It's a really long story." She apologized. "But if you really want to hear it, then come to this address at ten o'clock tonight." She handed Brick a slip of paper with her address on it. Brick glanced at it, then at me, and nodded.

"We'll be there." Bubbles smiled and returned to her spot beside me.

"We gotta go now, but we'll see you later!" she said brightly, steering me to the door. BC waved, and we walked over to Bianca's Mercedes-Benz and drove to my house.

* * *

**SIDE NOTE: **

**Bubbles' mom is French, so some French words will be thrown in here or ther. Os here's what she said THIS chapter:  
mi cheri: my darling  
mon amour: my love  
fabeleux: fabulous  
belle: beautiful, or gorgeous  
Well, that's all for now! REVIEW PLEASE! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Blossom's POV**

We arrived at my father's house at 7:45 PM. I let myself in by the kitchen door, leaving it open a crack for Bubbles and Buttercup. I was walking to my room when a cold voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Princess spat. I froze and slowly turned around. She was standing at the top of the stairs and glaring at me with pure hatred. I swallowed.

"Look Princess, I-I didn't mean t-to upset you so I convinced Miss Chattiere to make a custom d-dress for you." Princess' eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I nodded meekly. Then she did something I didn't think possible: she squealed.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it! Stacy and Jenny are going to be sooo jealous! I'm going to go get Mom! When can I see it?" she said happily. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Right now. That's Miss Chattiere with the dress." Her eyes widened and she said to me,

"This doesn't change how I feel about you, slut. Now go get some snacks. We have a guest." My shoulders sagged and I went back into the kitchen. As I was placing tea and finger sandwiches on a tray, I heard the click-click-click of Sedusa's heels against the marble floor. The door creaked open, and I heard Bianca's bubbly voice float down the hall.

"Blossom!" Princess shrieked. "Where're those snacks?!"

"Coming!" I said, hurrying into the living room. I set the tray down on the coffee table, not meeting Bianca's eyes. I didn't want her to see me like this. Like a slave.

"That's fine. Now go." Sedusa ordered. I nodded and went to my basement room. I grabbed my old hobo bag and packed the things I needed. Hairbrush, toothbrush, phone, keys, favorite book. I sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the wall, rubbing my hurting arm. Suddenly, two people burst through the door and bounded down the stairs. I didn't notice them until they were right in front of my face.

"Ack!" I yelped, jumping back against the wall. Bubbles and BC started laughing.

"Come on, Operation Get-Your-Ass-Outta-This-Place is a go!" Buttercup said, pulling me off my bed and pushing me up the stairs. Bubbles grabbed my bag and we made a break for the kitchen. We slipped out the side door and sprinted towards Bianca's car, laughing like madwomen. We hopped in and Bianca rammed her foot on the gas pedal. We sped away and in two minutes we arrived at Bubbles' house. To say it was a mansion would be an understatement. Her house was like a mansion on steroids. It's absolutely GINORMOUS! The three of us jumped out of the car and raced upstairs to Bubbles' room, Bianca's laughter following us the whole way. Bubbles was in front, so when she stopped short outside of her bedroom, I bumped into Buttercup, who bumped into Bubbles. We laughed and then she threw open the double doors and we walked into her room.

Her room was very spacious and elegant and modern at the same time. There was a four poster king-sized bed with white lacy curtains and a light blue comforter, the wall above her bed was plastered with pictures of the three of us and her family. She had an old-fashioned wooden desk with a swivel chair, and several bookshelves. She had a fireplace in the middle of the far wall, with a carpet and some cushy chairs set up in front of it. The other side of her room was dedicated to the arts. She had paintings hanging on the wall and paints all over her sketching table. Her easel was set up in front of one of her enormous windows, a paint-splattered sheet lying underneath. Then, there was her bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi tub and a standing shower, with marble countertops and chrome faucets. Her makeup sat neatly on the vanity, organized and ready to be used. A door led to her closet. Her walk-in closet is amazing! Along the left side, when you first walk in, are drawers for socks and undergarments, and on the right side are drawers for her pajamas and lounge clothes. Then, you come across the tops on the left side and the bottoms on the right. Everything is color-coordinated and separated into sections. After that, on the left side are all of her dresses, again color-coordinated and separated into categories. On the right is another vanity, surrounded by drawers holding all of Bubbles' jewelry and accessories. Then, you come across my section of her closet. All of the clothes in this area are mine. Farther down is Buttercup's section, considerably smaller than mine, since she can actually buy her own clothes. Walk past these and you come across the shoes. One whole wall is dedicated to shoes. Across from them are purses and bags. Then, her closet opens up to a small, well-lit room. The carpet is white and fluffy, and there are couches positioned in one area of the room. One wall is covered in mirrors so you can see your outfit.

"Welcome to paradise!" Bubs said as we plopped down on her bed. I sighed. Buttercup knit her eyebrows.

"What's wrong Blossy?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I was just wondering if we're doing the right thing by telling Brick, Boomer, and Butch about my…life." They nodded, understanding my problem at once. "I mean, I know we swore off dating, but…I can't help but feel like they're different, like they really care." They nodded again.

"Well, how about we take it slow, and if they like us back, then we can decide from there." Buttercup suggested.

"Yeah." Bubbles said. I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at my two best friends, who smiled back.

"Well, what should we do first?" I asked. In response, BC's stomach grumbled loudly. Her cheeks reddened and Bubbles and I burst out laughing.

"How about we get some food?" Bubbles said, giggling. Buttercup grinned sheepishly and we padded downstairs to the kitchen for some dinner. We ended up having breakfast for dinner, with Bubbles making chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs, me pouring the drinks, and BC setting the table. We sat down to dinner, chatting and laughing, and Bianca walked in and joined us. When we were through eating we cleaned up and headed back upstairs. Bianca disappeared into her studio, saying she had a surprise for us later. It was 9:30 when we slipped into lounge clothes for some relaxation time. Bubbles was wearing a light blue long-sleeved v-neck shirt with some black sophies outlined in white, and her hair was in a loose ponytail. Buttercup was wearing a lime green off-the-shoulder shirt with black basketball shorts with her hair down. I was wearing a tight black spaghetti-strap tank top with red spandex capris. I had undone my braid, letting my slightly curly auburn hair fall all the way down to my hips. We had taken off all of our makeup and were goofing off and having fun. Bubbles had plugged in her phone and was blasting music. American Girl by Bonnie McKee came on, and before I knew it, Bubbles had yanked BC and I off the floor and we were dancing in sync and singing along. We were having a great time, doing what we do best. When the song ended we collapsed on the floor, laughing.

"Wow you girls have talent." Someone said from behind us. When we turned around we saw that it was Boomer who had spoken; the guys were standing in the doorway, looking impressed. I blushed as BC and Bubs laughed.

"Thanks." Bubbles said brightly. "Did my mom let you in?" Brick nodded. BC smirked.

"You could actually come in, you know." They blushed with embarrassment and walked in, taking in Bubbles' room.

"Holy shit, it's like this house is on drugs or something!" Butch exclaimed. We laughed and made room for the guys. They sat down across from us, and for a moment, no one talked.

"Well, it's not like this is awkward or anything…" Buttercup muttered, making me giggle. I elbowed her and turned back to Brick.

"Hey, why did you guys seem so surprised when we said that we didn't know who you were?" I asked. Brick and his brothers shared a look and then he said,

"We're a famous band." I blinked.

"Didn't see _that_ coming." I said, making them laugh. Bubbles knit her eyebrows.

"What's your band name? Maybe I'll remember you." Boomer smiled.

"We're the RowdyRuff Boys, or RRB." Bubbles' eyes widened.

"NOW I remember you!" she said. "You're that new boy band that performed at the Oscars!" Brick nodded.

"That's us." Bubbles squealed.

"That's so COOL!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Geez, Bubs, don't freak out." BC said. Butch snickered and Bubbles blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized. Boomer laughed good-naturedly.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Bubs smiled at him. Brick looked me in the eye.

"So, what's the deal with you being used to injuries?" I cringed, and Bubs and BC instinctively moved closer to me. The guys raised their eyebrows at this and I sighed.

"My life isn't that easy." I started, gazing at the floor. Buttercup wrapped her arm around my shoulders and Bubs grabbed my hand. "It all started when my dad remarried. Dad was a great scientist, Professor Utonium. He found a cure for the common cold, so we have lots of money. He remarried when I was fifteen. Mom had-" I swallowed, desperately trying to hold in the tears. "—passed the year before, and Dad thought I needed a mother figure. So he married my stepmother, Sedusa. She already had a daughter, Princess. They moved into our mansion that year. At first, it was okay. Sedusa treated me like a human being, and Princess was nice to me. But then my dad's health started to fail. The more he stayed in the hospital, the more awful Princess and Sedusa became. When my dad died, they fired all of the cleaning ladies and assistants and cooks we had and made me do everything. Sedusa stuck me in the basement and gave Princess my room. I have to clean, cook, mend, and fix everything perfectly and not talk back or else Sedusa will lock me in my room and not feed me. If she's in a really bad mood, she'll hit me or scratch me or throw things…"My voice cracked, and the tears overflowed. Buttercup squeezed my shoulders and Bubbles said softly,

"You don't have to keep going, Blossy. It's ok." I nodded and kept silent. I glanced up to see Brick and his brothers looking shocked. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open. _They probably think I'm a freak…_I thought. I wiped the tears away with my hand and said,

"I'm gonna go clean up." BC nodded and Bubbles gave my hand a squeeze before letting it go. I smiled weakly and slowly walked over to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind me. I slid down to the floor, my back against the door, and hugged my knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick and his brothers were horrified. To do that to an innocent girl…Brick wanted to hit someone, he was so angry. He really liked Blossom, and to think of how much pain she's been through, no wonder she has trouble trusting anyone.

"Is she going to be okay?" Boomer asked worriedly. Bubbles looked at the bathroom door miserably.

"She's only told Buttercup and me and my mom. She doesn't trust anyone else. She's terrified Sedusa will find out and punish her." Brick eyes flamed.

"How could they do that to her?!" he said angrily. Buttercup's eyes darkened and Bubbles' jaw clenched.

"That's what we want to know." Bubbles said darkly. Butch spoke up.

"Why don't you just confront Sedusa about it?" Buttercup gritted her teeth.

"Because Sedusa will lock Blossom in her room and starve her if she finds out we know." Butch nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you tried-" he was cut off by the bathroom door opening. Blossom walked out, her eyes glistening.

"Hey Bubs, where's your First-Aid kit? I need some new bandages for my cheek." She pointed to the gash on her face. Bubbles nodded and left the room. Blossom sat down cross legged next to Buttercup, who slid her arm around Blossom's small shoulders. Blossom leaned her head on Buttercup's shoulder and looked at the boys sadly.

"Now you know." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't tell ANYONE." I said to them, a pleading tone in my voice. They nodded solemnly and we were silent until Bubbles came in.

"Blossy, Mom wants you to see you." She said. I knit my eyebrows. _Could this be about the dress?_ Nonetheless, I walked down the hall and knocked on Bianca's studio door. A second later the door whooshed open and I was crushed in a hug.

"Oh, mi cheri, are you okay?" she said, running her fingers through my hair. She guided me over to a chair. I sat down and nodded my head, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"I-I'm scared that Sedusa will punish me when I get home." I said quietly. Bianca nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

"Do not worry, belle, I am here for you and so are Bubbles and Buttercup." She says kindly. "And I have a feeling that Brick will protect you as well." She said slyly. I blushed and she laughed.

"Now, I want to throw a party in one weeks' time." Bianca said, her eyes sparkling. I looked at her curiously.  
"Why are you throwing a party?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Because, belle, I am going to introduce you to the world!" she replied. My eyes bugged.

"Wh-what you mean l-like a band?!" I said. "I would LOVE to, but Sedusa would kill me!" Bianca chuckled.

"That is why you are going! So you can get a record deal and move away from Sedusa and see the world, cheri!" I thought about it, and it was actually a great idea! I nodded enthusiastically, my mood lightening.

"Plus, I haven't thrown a party in ages and I just got finished with some new dresses I want you and Buttercup and Bubbles to wear!" she added. I giggled.

"Who will be our manager?" I asked. Bianca grinned.

"I will be your manager, belle! I can travel with you and design clothes on the tours! It will be fabuleux!" she said earnestly. I smiled.

"Oh that would be lovely!" I sighed. "But how will we get noticed?" Suddenly, the door flung open and Brick, Butch, Boomer, Buttercup, and Bubbles walked in.

"Easy." Boomer said. "We'll sing with you onstage and recommend you to a record company." Bubbles squealed.

"This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!" BC laughed and said,

"It WOULD be kinda cool if we formed a band…" I raised my eyebrows at her and pretended to freak out.

"Oh my god, BUTTERCUP is actually considering being in a BAND?!" everyone laughed, and BC shoved me.

"Glad to see you're back, Red." She said. I snapped my fingers at her and struck a pose.

"You know it, sugar." I said sassily. Bubbles giggled and ran up to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Bubs, she can't breathe." BC said. Bubbles immediately let me go, blushing.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you're okay." I beamed at her. Bianca clapped her hands.

"So, in one week we will throw a party here in our ballroom, so you girls will get noticed." We nodded in agreement. I turned to Brick.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"Sounds like fun. But we should meet up to discuss the specifics." I nodded and was about to make a suggestion, but Butch beat me to it.

"So tomorrow, food court, noon." He said. I looked at the girls and smiled.

"We'll be there." Bubs declared. The guys smirked victoriously. We walked them to the door and say our goodbyes. Then we headed upstairs to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Blossom's POV **

I woke up to my phone ringing. BC and Bubbles weren't awake yet, so I walked out into the hallway to answer.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Blossom!" Sedusa screamed on the other end. "Do you know what time it is?!" I glanced at the wall clock. 8:15. Oh no. "Princess and I had to get our OWN breakfasts, and now we are about to leave for the day, and you STILL aren't home!"

"I'm so sorry, I overslept, I didn't mean to I swear-" I tried to explain, but Sedusa wasn't having it.

"That's it! Get over here now!" she hissed. "You have chores. If I find that they are not done when I get home, you won't leave your room or eat for a week!" With those words, she hung up. I quickly packed my bag and scribbled a note to Bubs and BC.

_So sorry girls, wish I could've stayed longer, but I have to get home before Sedusa blows a gasket. XD See you at lunch! –Blossy_

I put it down next to Bubbles so she would see it when she wakes up. Then, I slipped on my sneakers and ran all the way back to my house. It wasn't very far, maybe two or three blocks, but I was running at top speed, so I was winded when I got home. I let myself in through the side door in the kitchen and found my chore list on the counter.

_Clean our rooms_

_Do laundry_

_Sweep kitchen_

_Dust china_

_Mop floors_

_Polish silverware_

_Wash the stairs_

_Trim hedges_

_Vacuum living room_

_Wash dishes_

_Cook dinner (ham, mashed potatoes, salad, and fruit salad)_

My eyes widened at the amount of work. I didn't bother with my music; I dropped my things on my bed and kicked off my Pumas, going straight to work. I seasoned the ham first and put it in the oven on low, so it would cook while I was cleaning. I tossed together some fruit and left it in the fridge to chill, then I washed the huge pile of dishes in the sink. I continued on to sweep the kitchen and mop the floors. While the floors were drying I polished the silverware and trimmed the hedges around the house. That alone took about thirty minutes because they were overgrown, but I finally finished them. I went back inside and vacuumed the living room, grateful to be out of the hot sun. I dusted the china while the clothes were washing, and cleaned Princess' and Sedusa's rooms after I put their clean clothes away. Noon came and went and I didn't even notice; I was too busy with completing my chores. I took my time washing the stairs; it was the closest thing I'd had to a break all day. During the time it took for the stairs to dry, I made a delicious salad and boiled some potatoes. The timer for the ham eventually went off, so I took the meat out of the oven. I drained the juice the ham had cooked in and used it to make a sweet gravy that compliments the tender ham perfectly. I was just about to start mashing the potatoes when the doorbell rang. I picked up the bowl and mashed the potatoes on my way to the door. I balanced the bowl on my hip and turned the handle, opening the door. I raised my eyes, only to come face-to-face with BC, Bubbles, and the RRBs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Brick's POV**

The door to Blossom's house opened slowly, revealing an exhausted-looking Blossom with a bowl of mashed potatoes in her hand. She looked up, and I heard Bubbles gasp. She looked awful. She was sweating and her hair was about to come out of her ponytail. She was wearing the pajamas she had on last night, which were slightly wrinkled. Her eyes were red and puffy with bags underneath, her skin was pale, and her cheek was an angry red. Her cut had begun to bleed, but I don't think she noticed.

"What the hell happened to you?!" BC yelled angrily. Blossom didn't answer; she simply walked farther into the house, leaving the door open. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other, panic and worry in their eyes. They rushed into the house and ushered my brothers and I inside. Buttercup shut and locked the door behind her, and we followed Bubbles down a long hallway and into a huge kitchen. Blossom was standing at the island, stirring the bowl of mashed potatoes. There was a whole meal laid out on the counter: ham, salad, gravy, and fruit salad. I sat on one of the barstools, my brothers following my lead. I watched worriedly as Bubbles and Buttercup approached Blossom.

"Blossy?" Bubbles said quietly. Blossom shifted her gaze from the wall to Bubbles face. Her eyes were wet as she looked at her friend blankly.

"Blossom?" Bubbles tried again. She sounded like she was going to cry. "Blossy, what did Sedusa do?" Blossom set the potatoes down next to the other foods and placed the masher in the sink. She sank to the floor and hugged her knees, tears falling down her clammy cheeks.

"Sh-she said if I d-didn't do my ch-chores she would l-lock me in my room a-and not feed me f-for a w-week!" Blossom cried. I felt my blood boil. How could they do this to her? I looked back at Blossom. Her eyelids were fluttering and the remaining color drained from her face. She slumped onto the tile floor.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles shrieked. I shot out of my chair and picked Blossom up bridal-style.

"Where's the living room?" I demanded. Bubbles was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear, but she showed me to the living room, where I laid Blossom down on the couch. I felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint.

"She passed out from exhaustion." I said. "We need a wet cloth, some vinegar to wake her up, and a glass of water." Bubbles went to get the cloth and water, Boomer following her. Buttercup snickered.

"I got something that'll work a lot better than vinegar." She said. She dashed up the stairs, returning a minute later with a purple glass bottle of…perfume? Bubbles and Boomer came back with the other things. I put the cloth on Blossom's forehead, and waved at BC to use the perfume. She unscrewed the top and waved it under Blossom's nose. She began to cough and her eyelids opened. They rested on me. There was fear in her beautiful pink eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" she croaked. I handed her the glass of water.

"You fainted." I said simply. Her eyes widened. I took her hand, squeezing it gently. "But, you're okay now. Wanna tell us what happened?" she nodded and took a sip of water.

"Sedusa called me really early this morning. I was supposed to go home around 7, but I overslept. She lost her temper and threatened to lock me up if I didn't do my chores by the time she got home. I was so busy I guess I forgot about the party planning." Blossom explained. Buttercup and Bubbles enveloped Blossom in a hug.

"Why was she so upset?" Butch wondered. Blossom's eyes rested on my brother.

"Princess blabbed about the fight yesterday." She said. Boomer held up a hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who is Princess? And what's this about a fight?" he asked. Bubbles sighed.

"Princess is Blossy's step sister." My brothers and I nodded, remembering what Blossom had told us last night. "And yesterday we put on a little performance in the mall and she freaked out, calling Blossy names. Then she…" Bubbles trailed off, shaking with rage. I met Blossom's gaze.

"What did she do?" I said lowly. Blossom let out a shaky breath, running her fingers through her long hair.

"She slapped me. Hard. That's how I got the cut." Buttercup rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You okay now, Red?" she asked. Blossom smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "Thanks, Brick." I grinned sheepishly. There go those stupid butterflies.

"It was nothing." I said modestly. Her tiny hand squeezed my own and I smiled at her. Suddenly, the front door flew open. Blossom's eyes widened and she hissed,

"Quick, hide!" Buttercup and Bubbles nodded and dashed out of the room, probably on their way to the basement. Butch and Boomer quickly followed. I didn't want to leave Blossom alone, though, so I stayed where I was. She tried pushing me in the direction of her room, but I was stronger and held my ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Blossom's POV**

I can't believe Brick didn't follow the others! Princess and Sedusa can't see him! I tried pushing him towards my room, but I wasn't strong enough and he stubbornly stayed where he was.

"Brick, I appreciate the effort, but you have to hide!" I said desperately. He shook his head and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving you." I blushed.

"Who the heck is _this_?" a nasally voice asked. Uh-oh. Princess. I slowly faced my step sister. Brick turned around as well. Princess' eyes widened when she saw him.

"Brick Jojo! From the RRBs!" she gasped in shock and delight. Brick eyed her warily. This can't be good.

"You came to see me! How thoughtful!" she squealed. Brick glanced at me uncomfortably. I bit my lip nervously. Princess' eyes rested on me, and she sneered.

"Well look who decided to show up?" she said viciously. I gulped. "Where're your little friends now, huh? Not so tough behind closed doors, are you, you little slut!" Her words stung me, but I didn't show it. Instead I put on a blank face and said,

"Where's Sedusa?" She seemed slightly taken aback at my lack of emotion, but she quickly caught herself. She glared at me and stepped closer. I stood my ground, but felt Brick tense beside me.

"She'll be here soon, and when she is, you're in for the punishment of a lifetime! Boy was she mad when she found that you weren't home yet." I let my guard down, fear in my eyes, and Princess laughed cruelly.

"But don't worry, Blossom, cuz in the meantime you can serve us tea." She said, smirking. She snatched Brick's arm and dragged him to the couch. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Instead of sitting down by her, though, Brick plopped down into the leather armchair across from her, so they were separated by the coffee table. Princess pouted and said,

"Bricky, why don't you want to sit next to me?" Brick remained silent, glaring at Princess, who turned to me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving, whore!" she snapped. I clenched my fists as tears formed. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ I chanted in my head as I placed tea, sandwiches, and cookies on a platter. I returned to the living room and set the platter on the coffee table, not meeting Brick's eyes. I hated the way Princess was making me look.

"Anything else?" I asked timidly, interrupting Princess' rant about how much money she had. She glared at me reproachfully before saying,

"No. Now leave me and Bricky alone." I nodded and shuffled out of the room and towards the stairs leading to the basement. I opened the door slowly, suddenly exhausted. BC and Butch greeted me. BC smiled at me. I couldn't smile back. She saw my expression and guided me down the steps and onto my bed, where I laid down. Bubs sat down by my head, smoothing my hair.

"You okay, Pinky? Where's Brick?" Butch asked. I tried to glare at him for the nickname, but didn't have enough energy.

"He got cornered by Princess and now they're having tea." I mumbled. For a second there was silence, until Boomer spoke up.

"This is…um...a nice room you got here." Buttercup scowled at his attempt at conversation. I giggled weakly.

"It's okay; I know it's not the best." I reassured him, and he relaxed, a goofy smile on his face. My room is definitely small. There's my bed in the corner of two walls, and a small nightstand next to it. On the nightstand are an alarm clock and my phone. I have a small table and chair that serves as my desk, with a lamp and my favorite book resting on it. A small chest of drawers holds what minimal clothes I possess. My old hobo bag hangs on a hook next to the dresser, a beanbag on the floor below it. Bubbles was still sitting with me on my bed and Buttercup had claimed the chair to my desk, sitting in it backwards so she could keep an eye on me. Boomer and Butch were sitting next to each other on the worn red carpet. We stayed like that for a while, not talking, just letting the comfortable silence stretch.

"I don't know how you deal with her every single day." Someone said, breaking the silence. We looked to the top of the stairs, where Brick was standing, a disgusted look on his face. He shuddered.

"I only just got away. She said she wanted to change or something." Buttercup gagged.

"She's probably putting on something even sluttier than before." Brick's eyes rested on me and he smiled gently. I still couldn't smile back. My eyes lowered, not meeting his gaze. I saw him frown from the corner of my eyes, and then he walked down the set of wooden stairs. He glanced around the room, noting the spots where everyone was sitting and taking in my tiny room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he walked over to the side of the bed.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Pinky, you don't look so good." Butch piped up. BC glared at him.

"No shit, Sherlock! She has to live with the world's two biggest bitches of all time!" she growled. Bubs squeezed my hand.

"Blossy, maybe we should call Mom. You could stay over at my house tonight, or we could go to Buttercup's?" I shook my head no.

"I don't think I'll be going out for a while, you guys. Princess is mad enough, and Sedusa always listens to Princess' side of the story. She's going to make it look like I attacked her and she was a helpless little victim. I'm probably going to be under house arrest." The boys' eyes widened, but the girls only nodded. They glanced at each other, then at me.

"Bloss, what if we stay here? We could go get some clothes and then stay here with you…" Bubbles trailed off, her eyes filled with concern. I shook my head again.

"It's too dangerous. Princess might come snooping, and then she would catch you guys here. They wouldn't feed me for a MONTH if that happened. Hell, they're probably not gonna feed for a month now." Buttercup scowled and her fist clenched.

"Bloss, Sedusa is NOT gonna treat you like this. There has to be SOMETHING we can do!" she said exasperatedly. Boomer spoke up,

"We can help too." We turned to him, astonished looks on our faces.

"Why would you do that?" I gasped. "You guys are famous, you don't have to go through any trouble about me-" Brick cut me off.

"Blossom, how can we not? You girls are now good friends of ours, and you are being abused. We WILL help, whether you like it or not." Butch smirked victoriously and Boomer grinned. Bubbles giggled and BC had an amused smirk on her face. I did not, however, find that funny.

"But you guys!" I hissed. "What if Sedusa found out?! She would kill me! I'm in enough trouble already-" I was cut off (AGAIN!) by none other than my evil stepsister, Princess.

"BRICKY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screeched. Her footsteps came closer, stopping outside my door. "BLOSSOM! WHERE'S MY BRICK, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" My eyes widened and I shot off the bed. I wobbled, vertigo sweeping over me. Brick reached out and put his arm around my waist, steadying me. I felt my cheeks flare at the contact, but I ignored it.

"What do we do?" Bubbles hissed. I shook my head.

"I don't know; just let me go stall her!" I whispered. I climbed the stairs as fast as my legs would allow. I stumbled on the last stair, but quickly regained my balance. I opened the door to see Princess' face.

"What did you do with my Bricky?!" She demanded. I winced at the harsh tone of her voice.

"I-I didn't do anything, he said he had to leave." I stuttered. Thinking on my feet, I ad-libbed. "He was going to the mall, I think." Princess glared at me.

"Well, then that's where I'll be." She huffed and stalked out of the house. I closed the door, letting out a breath. I turned to my friends. Bubbles and Boomer looked worried, and Butch and Buttercup looked pissed. Brick had concern etched all over his face as he studied me. I was completely worn-out, emotionally and physically. I descended down the stairway and he was immediately at my side, a gentle yet firm hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the bed. Bubbles pulled down the blanket and I curled up on the old mattress. She tucked the covers around me and ran her fingers through my long hair, smoothing out all the knots. The rhythm of the gentle strokes lulled me and I fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Brick's POV**

I watched as Blossom lay down on her small bed, exhausted. She had been worked to her breaking point. I felt my blood boil at the memory of how Princess had treated her before. Like a slave. Like a nobody. I would NOT let Sedusa and Princess get away with this. Blossom doesn't deserve this. Blossom sighed and her eyes drifted shut. She was sound asleep. I sat down on the floor in front of the bed, my head by Blossom's. Bubbles sank into the beanbag across the room.

"So what now?" Boomer asks. Butch shrugs and I look at the girls thoughtfully.

"When is the party your mom is throwing again?" I questioned.

"Mom changed it to three days. She really wants to get Blossy out of here." Bubbles replied, glancing at her sleeping friend.

"We only have three days to come up with a song?!" Buttercup gasps. Bubbles nods sheepishly. BC scowls and glares at the floor, deep in thought.

"What are you planning, bro?" Butch asks me warily. I smirk.

"Nothing, man. Just trying to rearrange our schedule." Butch nods, still eyeing me suspiciously. I turn to BC and Bubbles.

"Are you girls staying here?" They share a look and nod firmly.

"Blossom needs us." Bubbles says simply. I nod.

"I don't think we can stay here." I say, earning angry glares from my brothers.

"And why the hell not?!" Butch says defiantly.

"Look, I wanna stay here too, but Nick's already mad at us for disappearing during the day, what do you think he'd say if we were gone for a whole NIGHT? We would have permanent bodyguards, and that wouldn't help anyone." I explain. They nod grudgingly. Buttercup raises an eyebrow.

"Who's Nick?" She inquires.

"He's our manager while we're here." Butch scoffs. "He's a pain in the ass." Buttercup chuckles.

"Sounds like a nice guy." She says drily. Boomer snorts.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus." We laugh, making Blossom stir. She rolls over so she's facing the wall and returns to sleep. I look at her, her back gently rising and falling with each breath. She's so calm and relaxed when she's sleeping. Nothing like the tense, scared girl she is when she's around her stepfamily.

"We still have to plan the party, you know." Boomer states. Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"I think Bubbles has that covered." She says, gesturing to the girl. She's on her phone, texting furiously. She looks up, and seeing that we're watching her, blushes.

"What? This party has to be PERFECT. Blossy's never been to one before." She says, defending herself. We smile and Bubbles returns to texting. We start up a conversation with Buttercup about life here, talking until we have to leave. Buttercup and Bubbles lead my brothers to the door, but I hang back for a second, to say good bye to Blossom. I press my lips against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Bloss." I pull away, but something grabs my hand. I slowly turn around. Blossom's bubblegum pink eyes flutter open.

"Thanks, Brick." She whispers, squeezing my hand. I smile.

"Anytime, Blossom." She smiles back at me and closes her eyes once more. I stroke her cheek and leave the room, getting BC and Bubbles' numbers before saying goodbye. I exit the house, still smiling.


	5. Chapter 4

_***A/N: **_**HAI MAH LITTLE MUFFINS! I FINALLY updated! YAY! :) Don't worry, I'm writing chapter 3 of GAME OF HEARTS right now! So it will be up this weekend! But, ya'll are probably like, _Geez, just get on with the story already!_ SO! Wiz-out fur-zah ah-doo...**

**CHAPTER FOUR OF ANOTHER PPG CINDERELLA STORY! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Blossom's POV**

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, swiping a hand over my face. I yawned and untangled myself from my sheets. I looked at my phone, checking the time. 7:15. I stood up and stepped forward, but tripped over something. I fell to the ground with a thud. I was now fully awake, and I twisted around to see what I had fallen over. It was Buttercup. She was cocooned in blankets and fast asleep. I giggled quietly and got to my feet. I found Bubbles passed out in the beanbag, also covered in a spare blanket. She had her phone in a death grip and was smiling in her sleep. I climbed the stairs and closed the door to the basement. I sent Bubbles and BC a quick text, saying that I was up and going to start my chores. I checked Sedusa and Princess' rooms, only to find them empty. I padded back downstairs and into the kitchen, where I found a note on the counter. It read:

_Attending a fashion show with Princess. Will be back by 8. Your chores better be finished by then. –Sedusa _

Underneath was my to-do list.

_Clean bathrooms_

_Wash dishes_

_Do laundry_

_Straighten rooms_

_Vacuum guest room_

_Wash Princess' car_

_Give garage a new coat of paint_

_Sweep ballroom_

_Clean pool_

_Mow the lawn_

I groaned. She was really mad. I only work this hard when she's SUPER pissed at me. I quickly made some pancakes, scarfing down a few and wrapping the rest in tinfoil for Bubbles and BC. I washed the dishes as fast as I could, humming Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift. After that, I straightened the rooms and washed the laundry. I was tempted to mix Princess' clothes to make them discolored, but I resisted. I was already in deep trouble. I didn't need anything else. I cleaned the bathrooms relatively quickly and swept the ballroom. When I was finished with that I checked the clock. 9:20. Bubs and BC must be tired if they're still asleep. I let them sleep, vacuuming the guest room and cleaning the pool. Just as I was stepping back inside, Bubbles and Buttercup walked into the kitchen. I smiled and hugged them.

"Hey Blossy." Bubbles says cheerfully.

"Did you make these?" Buttercup asks, unwrapping the pancakes. I nod happily.

"Yeah, I hope you like them. They're chocolate chip." We laugh and Bubbles and Buttercup eat their breakfast while I wipe down the kitchen counters.

"So…" Buttercup says after she's done eating. "What's the plan for today?" My cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Uh, well, I have chores so I don't think-" Bubbles clamps her hand over my mouth, an amused glint in her sky blue eyes.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Blossy." She fake-threatens as she removes her hand from my mouth. I grin sheepishly. "We are going to the mall with the guys today. End of story." Buttercup nods.

"We'll help you, Bloss. Then we'll head to Bubbles' house to get cleaned up." I shook my head.

"No, I can do it by myself. It's not that much; I already finished most of it." Bubbles picks up the list and reads it.

"Okay, so all we have to do is wash Princess' car, paint the garage, and mow the lawn." Buttercup smirks.

"This'll be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAH!" I shriek as Buttercup sprays me with the hose. I throw my hands in front of my face, trying to shield myself from the cold spray.

"BC, STOP!" I laugh, trying to run away. She laughs and keeps spraying me. I get an idea. I grab a soapy sponge and duck down behind Princess' car. Aiming carefully, I send the sponge flying straight at Buttercup. She doesn't have time to duck so she gets hit. The soap flies everywhere, soaking her shirt. She mock-glares at me. I smile in victory.

"YES!" I shout, pumping my fist in the air. In return, I get sprayed. Again.

"You guys! Cut it out!" Bubbles giggles from her spot on the ladder. She dabs a bit of paint on the wall and climbs down, wiping her forehead.

"Well, that's finished." She says. "Since we already mowed the lawn, all we have to do is put away the sponges and the hose." She scowls playfully at BC, who flutters her eyelashes innocently. I laugh and dump the suds out of the bucket. I wring out the two sponges and toss them in the bucket. Placing the bucket in the garage, I turn off the hose and wrap it around the stand. Buttercup pouts at me and crosses her arms. I roll my eyes.

"C'mon." I tell my two best friends. "Let's head over to Bubs' house." I grab my phone/wallet case and lock the front door behind me. We start the trek to Bubbles house, laughing and joking around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOM!" Bubbles yells. "WE'RE BACK!" Bianca's voice floats down the hall.

"Okay, mon amour! Come to my studio when you're finished washing up! I have new outfits for you!" We share a smile and head upstairs to Bubbles' room. After a much needed shower I slip into a pair of fuzzy pink pants and a black oversized shirt. I walk out and let BC go in so she can shower. I plop down on the floor and scroll through my music. Bubbles walks out of her closet wearing white sophies and a blue and grey striped shirt. She lies down next to me. I press play and Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson blares through my phone's speakers. I pop up to my feet, Bubbles soon following.

**Pretty Girl Rock (Keri Hilson)**

Bubbles: **Uh uh uh ah uh uh  
I can do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Now what's your name**

Blossom: **My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury**

Bubbles: **Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya  
I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it**

Blossom: **My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury**

Bubbles: **Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me**

Both: **All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock**

Bubbles: **Now where you at?**

Blossom: **If you're looking for me you can catch me**

Bubbles: **That's why**

Blossom: **Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him  
****Girls think I'm conceited cuz I know I'm attractive  
****Don't worry 'bout what I think, why don't you ask him?**

Bubbles: **Oh whoa!  
****Get yourself together, don't hate**

Blossom: **Never do it**

Bubbles: **Jealousy's the ugliest trait**

Blossom: **Don't, never do it**

Bubbles: **I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me**

Both: **All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock**

Blossom: **All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

Bubbles: **Sing it with me now**

Both: **All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

**Oh whoa!**

Just as we finished singing Buttercup stepped out of the bathroom wearing black yoga pants and a long-sleeved green shirt.

"Nice singing, Red." Buttercup compliments. I beam at her.

"Thanks BC!" I said, giving Bubs a side hug. She giggled. "I think we did well too!"

"Let's go see what Mom has for us this time!" Bubbles says, dragging us to Bianca's studio. We barge in and Bianca whips around, a huge smile on her face. She hugs us mercilessly.

"Time to get you ready for your date!" She says, clapping her hands. My cheeks turn pink. Date?! Bianca pulled us over to three mannequins, one for each of us. Buttercup's outfit was grey skinny jeans and a lime green tank that said PROBLEM? on it in big black letters. White and green Air Jordans were for her feet. She grinned and snatched the clothes, going behind a curtain to change. Bubbles' mannequin was sporting a dark blue layered skirt with light blue lace around the hem. A light blue tank top with a red heart in the middle was on top. White three-inch wedges finished the look. She squealed and sped away to change, making me giggle. I inspected my own outfit. It was a frosty pink skin-tight shirt with see-through white sleeves. Dark skinny jeans and white ballet flats completed my outfit. I hugged Bianca.

"It's perfect!" I said happily. She smiled at me and gently pushed me behind another curtain. I changed quickly and stepped out. Bubbles was putting on some lip gloss and BC was brushing her hair. Bianca led me to a stool and rapidly applied some eyeliner and lip gloss to my face. She brushed my hip-length hair and left it down, so it flowed down my back. Bubbles slipped a necklace around my neck. It had a gold chain and a gold rose charm on the end. The rose was covered in dark pink rose quartz, and sparkled in the light. Bubbles handed me a pair of matching gold rose earrings, which I immediately put in my ears.

"They're beautiful." I whispered. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bianca smiled.

"YOU'RE beautiful, Blossy." Bubbles says quietly.

"No matter what Princess or Sedusa says." Buttercup adds. Bianca smiles gently at me.

"You shine with grace and elegance and beauty. You are fabuleux, belle, there's no doubt about it." She says to me. My face lights up and I beam at them. They mean the world to me.

"Now, let's get going!" Bubbles shouts. We laugh and go to Bubbles' garage. Bianca slides in her Mercedes-Benz and we hop in Bubbles' baby blue Mustang convertible. We race Bianca to the mall, ending in a tie. We said farewell to Bubbles' mom and head to the main fountain where we 'performed' the other day. I wince at the memory of the slap. Thankfully, the cut was healed and there wasn't a scar. Once we got to the fountain we sat down on a bench, waiting for the guys to arrive. We were chatting and laughing when someone's hands cover up my eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep voice whispers in my ear. I laugh and pry Brick's hands off of my face. He pouts and sits down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"So, where are we going today?" He asks us, eyeing my outfit. I blush self-consciously.

"Well…" Bubbles drawls from her spot next to Boomer. "We were thinking about the cute little café by BC's gym." Brick and his brothers nod in approval.

"Sounds like fun." Butch said, pulling Buttercup to her feet. He drapes his arm around her shoulders and they head to café, the rest of us following their lead. Bubbles and Boomer have linked arms, and I can't help but feel happy for my best friends. Now if only I could get away from Sedusa, then everything would be perfect…I'm brought back to reality by Brick's hand enveloping my own. He pulls me closer, so we're walking side by side, our shoulders brushing against each other. I smile as I watch everyone going about their business. They're all so happy. It makes me forget about my family problems for a little while. When we reach the café we choose a little booth in the window. We sit across from each other, us girls on one side and the guys on the other. A waitress comes up and asks for our orders, winking at the boys. BC gags and Bubbles frowns slightly.

"I'll have a sweet tea, please." I say politely, snapping the waitress' attention away from the boys. She glares at me and writes down my order. Bubbles orders a blueberry smoothie and Buttercup gets a Coke. They guys all get coffee. While we wait for our drinks we chat about the party, brainstorming ideas.

"It should be on a Friday." I say. Bubbles gives me a quizzical look.

"Why Friday?" BC asks. I shrug.

"Sedusa's always goes out on Fridays and isn't back till the early morning. I just thought it would be easier that way." Everyone nods in understanding and Bubbles types it into her phone. The waitress returns with our drinks. She smiles at the guys, who ignore her. She shoots us a dirty look and stalks off. Buttercup makes a face at her retreating form, making Bubbles and I giggle. The guys laugh and we return to the party planning.

-30 minutes later (1:30) -

We walked out of the café, satisfied. We had ended up eating lunch there, and we had finished the party planning. All that was left was to send out the invites, decorate the ball room, and put together the food. Brick wrapped his arm around my waist, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Where to now, babe?" He asked me. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I dunno. Where do you want to go?" He smirked.

"How about we just walk around for a bit?" I nod and we stroll around the mall, talking animatedly. Turns out we have a lot in common. We ended up sitting on a bench across from Bianca's boutique. We were sitting in silence, just enjoying each other's company, when my phone pinged with a text. I pulled it out and typed in my passcode. My crystalline eyes quickly scanned the screen. I bit my lip. Why now?!

"What's wrong, Blossy?" Brick asked, concern in his voice. My heart fluttered whenever he called me that. I loved it. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I faced Brick.

"Sedusa just texted. I have to go and meet them at this museum opening they're going to." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" He questioned. I sighed.

"I have to wait on Princess and Sedusa when I'm there. That's the only reason I go with them." Brick tensed and his jaw clenched.

"They can't do that!" He said indignantly. I nodded.

"They can. I'm not eighteen yet and therefore have to obey my guardian. Sedusa is my stepmother, so I'm stuck with her. At least until the party." I smiled at the last park. Brick shook his head slowly.

"They still shouldn't be able to do that. What about telling the police? Sedusa abuses you. That can get her 20 years in jail!" I frowned and looked at my hands.

"I wish I could, but Sedusa has everything. My inheritance, my college funds, every penny I ever had is in her hands. If I disobey her, then it's all gone. She even threatened to sell my mother's family heirlooms! I can't do anything right now. Not while she has those." Brick's frown deepened and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, burying my face in his shirt. He smelled like cinnamon, my favorite. His hands caressed my lower back and I resisted the urge to shiver. Finally, I pulled away, smiling softly at him. He watched me carefully, worry in his gaze. I sent a text to Bubbles and Buttercup, explaining my situation. They quickly replied.

"BC and Bubs are going to meet us at the front doors with Butch and Boomer." I told Brick. He nodded and took my hand again, making me blush a bit. We walked to the doors where we spilt again, Brick and his brothers going back to their hotel and BC, Bubbles, and I going to her car.

XXXXXX

**Brick's POV**

I hated leaving Blossom like that. With them. My lip curled just _thinking _about them. Sedusa and Princess. Princess and Sedusa. No matter how you say it, their names still taste like sour milk. Just like their personalities. How could they do that to Blossom? Beautiful, innocent, kind Blossom? She doesn't deserve this. No one does._ I just wish I could help her…_I was shaken from my thoughts when our limo pulled up. My brothers and I piled in, unhappy looks on our faces. We didn't want to leave the girls. But, we didn't have much of a choice. We were driven back to the hotel, where we holed ourselves up in our suite to avoid the paparazzi. But, all I could think about was Blossom. I could tell my brothers were thinking about Bubbles and Buttercup too. Suddenly, I got an idea. Smirking, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Nick's number. Butch raised an eyebrow at me and Boomer looked at me curiously.

"What'cha doing, bro?" Butch asks. Holding the phone up to my ear, I motion for them to be quiet. They obey, and Nick picks up the phone.

"What?" He says harshly. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Nick, it's Brick. What museum openings are going on tonight?" I inquire. Butch and Boomer catch on, and share a victorious look.

"Well, the only one going on is the grand re-opening of the Townsville Museum of Art and History. Really big thing, everyone who's anyone is going to be there." This piques my curiosity.

"Like who?" I question. Nick goes on.

"People like, for example, Bianca Chattiere and her daughter, Bubbles, the Riveras and their daughter, Buttercup, and Sedusa and her daughter, Princess. Hm, dating Princess would get you a LOT of popularity…" He trails off. Ignoring that last part, I say,

"Okay, thanks, Nick. I have to go now, bye!" I press the end call button and turn to my brothers.

"Boys," I say, looking them in the eyes. "We have a museum opening to attend…"

* * *

**What did ya'll think?! :) Please R&R! I would really appreciate it! **

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT! I told Bridget off! As of right now, she is completely ignoring me. IT'S AWESOME! Me getting all in her face was hilarious! My friends couldn't stop laughing at her reaction! She looked like a fish! :'D TOO FUNNY! So yeah...just wanted to let ya'll know...I AM NOW BULLY-FREE! YAHOO!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5

**_*A/N: _YAY! I'M BACK! Yes, I'm still alive! Worry not, faithful readers! FYI: I updated sooner than planned because of my new friend rookieballplayer1, so thank her for motivating me! (and read her story! I'M IN IT! :D) Since I only got like two reviews when I last updated! AM I THAT BAD?! Anywho, SHANK YOU COURTNEY FOR BUGGING ME ENOUGH TO THE POINT WHERE I GOT MY LAZY BUTT ONTO THE COMPUTER AND TYPED MORE OF MAH STOREE! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Blossom's POV**

On the way home I explain the situation to Bubs and BC. Bubbles' eyes went wide and BC growls.

"Oh my god, I TOTALLY forgot! BC, we're supposed to go there too!" Bubbles said quickly. Buttercup stared at Bubbles.

"What." She said calmly. I giggle and Bubbles jumps up and down in her seat.

"Our parents were invited so that means-"

"We have to go, too." Buttercup finished, a grimace on her face. I nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, it won't be THAT bad. Bubbles and I will be there, too!" I say, trying to lift her spirits. Buttercup smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." She conceded. "At least, now we can make sure Sedusa or Princess don't hurt you." I nod slowly. I appreciate the effort, but it won't work. Sedusa knows not to do anything physical in public. She leaves that for the house. No, in public her and Princess will call me names and order me around like their personal lapdog (which I kind of am) while everyone else watches. I hate this. I hate them. I wish I didn't have to live with them. Bubbles saw my face and yanked me into a side hug (since she was driving). BC squeezed my shoulder. Bubbles pulled away after a minute, a knowing smirk on her face. My stomach dropped.

"Oh Bubbles, I know what you're thinking, I can't dress up, Sedusa will freak, she-" Bubbles raised a hand and looked me in the eye.

"Won't be able to do anything. You're in public, it's not like she can hit you." I still look doubtful so she switches tactics. "Oh, _c'mon _Blossy, it'll be _fun_! For once in your life, forget about Sedusa and dress to impress! This museum opening is a HUGE deal! You can't go in just a t-shirt in shorts!" She whines, giving me a pouty look. I sigh and BC giggles.

"Oh alright. I suppose you have something ready?" I say in a fake English accent. Bubbles laughs and says in the same accent,

"Of course, dear Blossom, when do I not?" Buttercup shook her head.

"You guys are weirdos." She says jokingly. I smirk.

"Takes one to know one." I retort. BC fake gasps and Bubbles laughs. I smile at them and they grin back.

"We're here!" Bubbles chirps. We pull into her garage and jump out of the car. Bubbles leads us inside and we head back to her mother's studio. I knock on the door. A second later, the door whooshes open and Bianca ushers us inside. She spins me around and looks me up and down. Bubbles stands beside her and scrutinizes me as well. I start to fidget, uncomfortable under their intense gazes.

"I-is something wrong?" I ask hesitantly. Bubbles snaps out of it immediately. She giggles and shakes her head.

"Of course not! We're just trying to decide what dress will look best on you tonight!" I pale.

"D-dress? Can't I just wear what I'm wearing right now?" I gulp. Bianca clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

"No, no, this will not do. This museum opening is very fancy, you MUST look fabuleux, belle." She explains kindly. BC nods.

"Yeah, don't worry, we got you covered." She says confidently. Suddenly, Bubbles squeals.

"Oh, Mom, what about that white and pink mermaid one you just finished?! It'll look AMAZING on her!" Bianca's face lights up and she hugs her daughter.

"Yes, you are right, mon amour! Go get the dress!" Bubbles nods and dashes out the door. Buttercup chuckles. Bianca turns to her, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"And you, Buttercup, I have something special for you." Buttercup freezes and her eyes widen.

"Oh, no, Bianca, I don't do-" Buttercup's rant is cut off by Bianca as she shoves her into the nearest dressing room, locking the door behind her.

"Don't come out until you have put on the dress, my dear!" She says to the door. Buttercup turns the knob but it doesn't budge. She grumbles profanities and abandons her efforts. I hear rustling and I know she's changing. Bianca knows it too, and wears a proud smile. Bubbles finally gets back, barging through the door and waving a dress through the air. I gasp.

"It's so pretty." I say breathlessly as I delicately run my fingers over the silky fabric. Bubbles beams at me.

"It's gonna look even prettier on you. Now go change!" She gently pushes me into another dressing room, but not before handing me the dress. I look at the outfit in my hands. It's ivory-colored and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and silver sparkles circling around the bodice and up to the chest. The skirt flares out at my mid-thighs, and is cut down the middle so I have room to walk. The inside of the dress is a pale rose pink that matches my eyes. The wide slit is bordered by row upon row of the same pale pink ruffles, which compliment my long legs. The fabric trails behind me, creating a short train. Silver glitter is sprinkled on the ruffles as well. I slip into the dress and zip it up. It hugs my body in all the right places, feeling like a second skin. I sigh in happiness. There's a knock on the door while I'm admiring myself in the floor-length mirror.

"Well come on, I wanna see you!" Buttercup whines through the door. I laugh and slowly open the door, stepping out into the room barefoot. Bubbles and Buttercup gasp.

"Blossy…you look…" Buttercup trails off. Bubbles happily finishes for her.

"GORGEOUS!" She runs over and squeezes me. "Oh my gosh, you look so…so…PERFECT!" Bubbles exclaims, pulling back to look at me again. I blush furiously.

"It's not me, you guys, it's the dress…" Buttercup holds up her hand.

"No, really Blossom. Trust us. You're literally GLOWING." My cheeks redden even more at her statement. Bubbles giggles.

"Okay, now for the rest!" She says. She pulls me over to a vanity where numerous makeups are set up. Buttercup wraps a towel around my shoulders and starts to do my hair while Bubbles fusses over my face. First, she wipes off my previous makeup, and then she gently puts some liquid silver (sparkly) eyeliner on. After that, she applies a layer of clear mascara and lip gloss. She steps back after a minute, satisfied at how I look. The eyeliner really brings out my eye color, and the mascara makes my long lashes even more noticeable. I smile my thanks. Buttercup grins at me from her position behind my head.

"Almost done." She promises. While she's working, I examine my best friends' outfits. Bubbles is wearing a snug knee-length dress that's midnight blue and strapless. Around her waist is a sash of silver satin. From the sash down, her dress is covered in (slightly) overlapping sky blue ruffles. They're topped with silver glitter and made of filmy fabric, making her dress look cerulean blue from the waist down. Her blonde hair is down and curled, and her makeup is the same as mine. Bubbles' shoes are silver sandals with two-inch heels. Buttercup is wearing an emerald green ankle-length dress, also strapless, that has a layer of black lace over the skirt. The bodice of her dress has silver glitter on it and the lace has a bit of glitter on it, too. Her shoes are silver two-inch heels, matching Bubbles'. Her makeup is the same as ours and (like usual) her short hair is brushed and unchanged.

"Finished!" She says loudly, whipping the towel off my shoulders and stepping away from my head. My long red hair is now curled and flows down my back and reaches my hips. I stand up and walk over to a floor-length mirror. Bubbles plops my shoes down in front of me. They're silver two-inch heels identical to hers and BC's. I strapped them onto my feet and took a moment to admire how well my French nails went with my attire. Bubbles and Buttercup (both had the same nails as me) came over and stood next to me. We look at each other in the mirror. We look absolutely breathtaking. BC pulls a face at our reflection, making Bubs and I giggle.

"C'mon, Mom's already over there, it's time to show off our style!" Bubbles declares, pointing a finger at the ceiling. Buttercup and I laugh and we walk out to the garage once more.

XXXXXX

"Is it supposed to be this…crowded?" I ask nervously, looking out the car window. We just pulled up to the museum's huge entrance, where a red carpet had been rolled down the marble stairs. There was a huge mass of reporters and cameramen surrounding the stairs. Bubbles raises her eyebrows and shakes her head.

"Not usually. But, I think it's because Mom's here, and the fact that the Rowdyruff Boys showed up." I gape at her.

"Brick?!" I squeaked. "He's _here_?!" Buttercup nods and winks at me.

"Don't worry, you look great." She reassures me. My face warms.

"Th-that's not what I meant." I mumbled. Bubbles gives me a knowing smile. "What if Princess sees me with him?" I ask worriedly. Bubs and BC glance at each other and grin.

"Leave THAT to us." They say simultaneously. My pink eyes widen.

"Girls, you know you're not supposed to-" Buttercup jams her hand over my mouth, silencing my protests.

"Relax, Blossy, we got this. It'll be fun!" She says. I nod slowly and she takes her hand off of my face.

"Makeup check!" Bubbles shouts, pulling three compacts out of her purse.

"How did she even fit those in there?" Buttercup mutters to me. I shake my head.

"I have no idea." I say under my breath. Ignoring us, Bubs dabs some lip gloss on and speedily applies more eyeliner and mascara. She turns to Buttercup and I and does the same thing, in record time I might add. She shoves the compacts back into her purse and snaps it shut. Preparing to open the car door, she looks back at me.

"Just relax and have fun! BC and I will be right there with you the entire time." Buttercup nods in agreement and I smile brightly.

"Well then let's go!" I said happily. Bubbles giggles and swings open the door. We are greeted with hundreds of camera flashes and a jumble of questions being thrown our way. She steps out gracefully, BC and I following shortly after. I arrange my skirt and step onto the long carpet. Bubbles and Buttercup instantly fall in next to me. My smile grows and I link our arms, tuning out the reporters' questions.

"Who is she?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Where did she get that fabulous dress?"

We strut up to the stairs and walk inside. When we entered the huge mahogany doors and were led to the main showing room by a sharply dressed employee who kept glancing at Bubbles. She smiled, but Buttercup and I could tell it was an uneasy one. BC growled at the guy and he snapped back to attention, finally getting us to the right room. We stop right outside the doors.

"Thank you." I say politely. He nods and walks back to the front to greet the other guests. I stare at the doors and try not to hyperventilate. What if I trip? What if the dress doesn't really look that good on me? What if my makeup is messed up? _What if Sedusa finds out?_ I'm shaken from my thoughts by Buttercup. Literally. She's shaking my shoulders and glaring at me fiercely.

"I know that look, Blossy, that's your _I-can't-do-this _look." She says. Bubbles stands next to her, her hands on her hips. I gulp involuntarily. "But you CAN do this, Blossy, and you will. You're so much better than your crap of a family. You are. Now all you have to do is show them that. Just wait till the party on Friday. We'll get you outta there, I know it. Even if I have to kidnap your ass and drag you to my house, we WILL get you away from her. Got it?" I nod and my eyes start to tear.

"But you got one thing wrong, BC." I say softly. They give me quizzical looks. I raise my head and look them in the eyes. "I don't have a crappy family. Nope, far from it." They look like I just slapped them in the face. I smile. "Wanna know why?" They just nod, dumbstruck. "Because you two ARE my family." I say and hug them tightly. Bubbles gasps happily and Buttercup smiles widely. They both crush me in their embrace, and I giggle.

"I have the best family ever." I whisper.

"Damn right." Buttercup says thickly. Bubbles sniffs as we break the group hug.

"Just stop it, Blossy, you're gonna make me mess up my makeup." She says with a smile. BC and I laugh.

"Now!" Buttercup says, rubbing her hands together. "Let's show them just how badass we really are!" And with that, my two best friends –no, my two SISTERS and I push the doors open and walk into the room.

* * *

**FINISHED! (haha, I quoted Buttercup XD) So what did you think? R&R PLEEZ! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! ;) **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! (probably sometime this weekend, maybe earlier depending on the reviews)**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 6

_***A/N: **_**HAI MAI FAITHFUL READERS! I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been reeeeeeaaally busy. BUT IT'S OKAY CUZ I'M HERE NOW! And guess what I have?! CYBER COOKIES! :D YEZ, TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, YOU GET A CYBER COOKIE! YAAY! Oh, ArmyBratMa, I know you're reading this, so I just wanted to say...SHANK U FOR GETTING ME TO UPDATE TONIGHT! XD lol SO GUISE, MAKE SURE YOU THANK ArmyBratMa FOR THE STORY UPDATE! She's mah bestest friend in the whole wide world and SHE GOT ME TO UPDATE! Kudos to you, girl! ANYWAY! ONTO LE STOR-EE! :3**

* * *

Chapter 6:

**Blossom's POV**

Buttercup, Bubbles, and I step into the room. It's very open and spacious and filled with exhibits of priceless jewels and geodes and crystals in every shape, size, and color. Elegantly dressed people are milling about, drinks or finger foods in their hands. Suddenly, I don't feel so out of place. Our dresses are perfect for the occasion and very unique in their own ways. I'm glad Bianca let me borrow mine. It makes me feel so beautiful.

"Ah, mon amour, I was wondering when you'd finally get here!" Bianca says as she walks over to us. She's dressed in a black dress with white embroidery around the waist and hem. The dress is very flowy and reaches her knees in the front, but dips down to the middle of her calves in the back, so she has a sort of train, but it doesn't touch the ground. Her hair is pulled back in a diamond butterfly clip, and her makeup is neutral. She inspects our outfits like a true stylist would.

"Hm, very nice." She approves Bubbles' dress. Bubs beams at the praise. Bianca moves on to Buttercup. She fingers her hair and looks closely at her makeup. Finally she nods.

"Good choice. I like the eyeliner, very unique." Bubbles smiles at BC, who smirks at her. Bianca circles me, taking in everything on me.

"Belle, you look fabuleux!" She says after a minute. I breathe a sigh of relief. "The color of the dress compliments your skin tone, and the pink matches your eyes! Oh how wonderful!" Bianca gushes. I blush and flash my pearly white teeth.

"Thank you so much, Bianca." I tell her gratefully. She waves it off.

"Oh, it was nothing. I enjoy dressing you girls up. You are the perfect models!" Bubs, BC, and I smile at each other and follow Bianca to the table where she's sitting. She introduces us to a few of her famous friends, and then we are free to wander around the exhibits. Bubbles immediately pulls me over to a display case showing off a crystal the same color as Buttercup's eyes. BC has disappeared.

"Okay, we haven't seen the boys yet, but we haven't seen Sedusa either." She whispers to me while we (fake) admire the crystal. I feel a spark of hope. Maybe she's not coming? I voice my thought sand Bubbles nods.

"Yeah, that's what I thin-" **BAM! **She's cut off by the doors slamming open. Everyone stares at the newcomers and my heart sinks. It's Princess and Sedusa. Sedusa is wearing a tight red dress that's WAY too young for her and black peep-toed pumps with four-inch heels. Princess is beside her, wearing _The Dress. _

"Oh. My. God." Bubbles breathes. Buttercup appears beside us, and I can tell she's choking on her own laughter. I elbow her side and she bites her knuckles to quiet her giggling. Bubbles is still in shock, as am I. She's actually wearing it! The horrible dress does nothing for her figure or complexion, but she's STILL wearing it!

"She must be really desperate…" Bubbles says lowly, so only BC and I hear. I nod in agreement, my eyes huge at the sight before me. There Princess is, in that puke-orange dress. She didn't even remove that huge maroon bow! Her hair is wrestled into its usual puffs and her beady black eyes scan the room, probably for Brick. Good thing he isn't here yet. Princess is also wearing maroon stilettos with AT LEAST five-inch heels. They look like torture devices! Luckily, they haven't seen me. Yet. My phone vibrates in my bag, probably another threatening message from my evil stepmother. I sneakily take it out of my bag and glance at the screen. It reads _We are here already. Where are you, peasant? _I scoff at the nickname Princess gave me. Buttercup reads the message over my shoulder and growls in my ear. Everyone is still staring at Princess and Sedusa, but they're soaking it up. They LOVE the attention, good or bad. I can't tell if the people are just shocked or awed. I think it's the former. I mentally shake my head and do my own scan of the crowd, searching for Brick. I STILL don't see him!

"Where is he?" I mutter. Bubbles squeezes my hand.

"I'm sure he'll be here soo-" She's cut off (AGAIN!) by three more figures walking into the doorway. By this time Sedusa and Princess have moved off to mingle with their 'friends' so she doesn't notice them. My breath catches in my throat. It's Brick and his brothers, and they look even MORE attractive than usual. I blush in spite of myself. Bubbles nudges me and Buttercup chuckles. Brick and his brothers look around the room, and freeze dead in their tracks when they see us. Bubbles smiles brightly and waves them over while Buttercup just rolls her eyes, still smiling. They stroll over to us and butterflies erupt in my stomach…

XXXXX

**Brick's POV**

Boomer and Butch hop out of the limo and I follow them, albeit a bit slower. I wonder if Blossom's here yet? I hope Princess keeps her distance, but knowing her, she probably won't. I groan mentally. Why can't she just leave me ALONE?! I'm CLEARLY not interested in her! I shake my head and smirk at the cameras. My brothers and I ascend the carpeted stairs and are led to a set of mahogany doors. We do a quick run-over of our outfits. We're all dressed in tuxes, with ties in our respective colors. My hat is at the hotel, though, so my head is exposed. Our hairstyles are still the same, and I had to force Butch to wear his dress shoes. I am proud to say that after a few hundred threats and minutes in a choke hold, I got through to him.  
"Ready?" Boomer asks. I nod and Butch pushes open the doors. We step into the dimly lit exhibit room. There are jewels and geodes and crystals everywhere. My blood-red eyes comb the guests for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I finally see them next to a crystal exhibit in the corner and motion to them discreetly. My brothers catch on and we look at them. They look utterly beautiful. Blossom's outfit literally takes my breath away. BC and Bubbles look gorgeous as well. They see us as well, and Blossom's cheeks turn a powdery pink. Buttercup rolls her eyes, but smiles at us. Bubbles waves us over. We walk over, greeting the girls with hugs.

"You look stunning." I whisper in Blossom's ear. She blushes harder and smiles at me.

"Thank you. You look very nice, too." She says sincerely. I grin.

"So, what's the plan?" Butch asks, rubbing his hands together. Buttercup shrugs.

"Have fun, I guess. Sedusa and Princess are here, though." She informs. I groan and Butch and Boomer make disgusted faces. Suddenly, Bubbles giggles.

"What is it, Bubs?" Boomer asks, sliding a hand around her waist. She keeps on giggling.

"Princess…she wearing the dress." She laughs. I look at Blossom, confused. Seeing the baffled looks on our faces, she elaborates.

"You know that dress that you saw us buy in the thrift shop?" She asks. We glance at each other and nod. "Well, we glued on a Chattiere label and made it look like Bubbles' mom made it. Then, we gave it to Princess." She giggles along with Bubbles when she's finished. My eyes widen.

"You mean…she's wearing it? _Here?_" I ask, trying to picture her in that dress. The results aren't good. At all. Buttercup smirks at us and nods.

"Yep." She confirms. Butch gags.

"Oh, gross! I'll never get that image out of my head!" He complains. Buttercup snorts.

"Chyeah, well, you haven't actually seen her _in it._" Boomer shakes his head.

"Now that I think about it, I don't really want to." He deadpans. Bubbles shakes her head.

"You don't want to." She says. The orchestra suddenly changes from the slow, classical music it was playing to a waltz. I smirk at Blossom and hold out my hand.

"Wanna dance?" I ask. She smiles and nods her head, placing her small hand in my own. I lead her to the dance floor and she puts her other hand on my shoulder. I wrap my left hand around her small waist and we start to dance. Out of the corner of my eye I see my brothers do the same with Bubbles and Buttercup.

XXX

**No One's POV**

The three couples glide around the floor, others surrounding them in dances of their own. Each couple is in their own little world, and the only thing they notice is each other. For once, Blossom is genuinely enjoying herself in the company of a young man. A young man who is just as taken with her as she is with him. Bubbles and Boomer discuss the party in hushed tones, Boomer whispering in her ear, tickling her and making Bubbles giggle. She's on cloud nine when she's with Boomer. Little does she know, the feeling is mutual. Boomer loves being with Bubbles, no matter what. Butch and Buttercup are joking while dancing, and laughing at Princess. Buttercup lets herself relax and actually open up to Butch, and they find they have a lot in common. Butch, usually so emotionless around girls, smiles and laughs along with the ravenette in his arms. He realizes that he doesn't want this to end. His feelings for Buttercup run much deeper than he originally thought. Eventually the song ends and the couples retreat from the floor, choosing to stand in the crowd rather than keep dancing.

**Blossom's POV**

It's official. I think I'm in love with Brick Jojo of the RRBs. He's just…perfect. I know that sounds SO cliché, but it's true. He's kind, caring, and he's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. He makes me feel…safe. Like Sedusa and Princess can't hurt me when I'm with him. And that's never happened to me before, other than when I'm with my sisters **(**_**A/N: **_**wink wink nudge nudge ;D) **I sigh happily. I wish this would never end. Right now we're just hanging out, talking and laughing. We've been here about two hours already, and have successfully avoided Princess and Sedusa. Butch has his arm around BC's shoulders, and Bubbles and Boomer are holding hands. Brick's arm is still around my waist, and I'm pulled up against him. I feel like we fit together, like we're puzzle pieces that just now connected. It's an amazing feeling. Suddenly, there's a sharp gasp from behind me. I twist my head around to see what's wrong and my jaw drops. My eyes bug as my stepfamily comes closer. Bubbles and BC see and their eyes widen as well. We turn around and face them. I can feel Brick's stony glare, and Butch has fire in his eyes. Boomer looks at Princess steadily, coldly, not showing any emotion whatsoever. It's really unsettling.

"What. Are. You. Wearing." Princess says, making it a demand rather than a question. Bubbles and Buttercup match Princess' death glare, and even though I hate to say it, I admit I shrink a bit under Sedusa's gaze. She glowers at me, and fear wraps around my heart.

"What does it look like?" Buttercup says sassily, crossing her arms. Princess grinds her teeth.

"Bricky." She says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What are you doing with my _servant_?" I wince at the harsh tone in her voice when she refers to me. Brick tenses, and his arm around me tightens.

"Blossom isn't your servant." He says strongly. I glance up at him and bite my lip.

"Actually, she is." Sedusa cuts in, her words ice-cold and stinging. "She is under my care, and as long as she is, she must listen to my orders." My heart sinks. "Blossom. Get over here. Now." She says. She has me pinned. I HAVE to do what she says. I clench my shaking hands into fists and step out of Brick's embrace. I slowly walk over to Sedusa. Her blood-red lips curve into a triumphant smirk. Princess sneers at me and raises her hand threateningly. Sedusa stops her from slapping me.

"Not here." She says lowly. "Later." Princess nods and drops her hand. I'm practically shaking with fear. That's it. I'm done. Bubbles looks at me frantically. I avoid her eyes, tears pricking at mine. Buttercup stares Princess down.

"Let her go!" She says defiantly. Princess snickers.

"Sorry, but that's never gonna happen." She says. I gulp, and Brick looks conflicted. I will him to stay put. Luckily, he doesn't lose his cool and remains where he is. Sedusa turns away, still smirking.

"Come along. Princess. Time to go home." Princess and Sedusa walk to the door, and I hear a snippet of their hushed conversation.

"Oh, we should make her do this!..." My face pales. Right before the mahogany doors close, I look back. Brick, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles are all watching me, mixed emotions on their faces. I try to convey my problem to them through my eyes, but I don't know if it works, because the doors slam shut in my face, blocking me from my only hope of getting away.

**Brick's POV**

I stand there, stunned. I can't believe it. The night was going so well, too! But what upset me the most was that as she walked away, Blossom froze. As the doors were closing, she looked back at us. And I saw something terrible in her eyes. Something that made my stomach drop and my mind blank. Something that, for the first time, made me scared of what happens to her when we're not around. How her family treats her, how she's scarred because of it. In her eyes, those wonderful pink eyes, was true fear.

* * *

**...Yeah, I know, kinda dark at the end XP. I don't normally do that, but I felt like you guys had to really see how bad Sedusa and Princess are...yeah...BUT! It does get better, so keep reading to find out what happens! I will try to update sooner, since Thanksgiving Break is coming up...OMG! I ALMOST FORGOT! MONDAY IS MAH BIRTHDAY AND I'M SO VERY EXCITED! I CAN'T WAIT! WOOHOO! XD lol **

**R&R, GUISE, I'LL GIVE YOU BROWNIES. (plus I'd really appreciate it ;) )**

**XOXO**


End file.
